Love is Push and Shove
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Everything seems normal until Grantaire's little cousin suddenly shows up, deciding to spend a week with him. She can tell right away how much her cousin likes Enjolras but Grantaire's friends have never been able to give him the courage to tell him. Maybe his cousin will finally convince him to tell Enjolras his true feelings. e/R later on. Rated T. Modern AU
1. Josephine

** AN: Yay, new e/R fanfic. Hope you enjoy it and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Enjolras drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for Grantaire to hurry up. When he finally slid into the passenger's seat, it surprised Enjolras that Eponine wasn't there and instead a kid was sitting in R's lap.

"Grantaire, where is Eponine and who's the kid?" sighed Enjolras.

"Oh, this is Eponine. See we had an accident with a toaster and some silverware and _somehow_ Eponine turned into a little girl," replied Grantaire, shrugging his shoulders and putting his hands up.

"_Grantaire_."

The little girl laughed at the smoldering look that Enjolras was giving Grantaire and he couldn't help but laugh as well. "Okay okay," he said. "Eponine is at the library writing a paper. This is my cousin."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow and looked down at the kid. She did look a bit like Grantaire. She had his pale skin and same eye color but her hair was closer to Eponine's shade of hair than Grantaire's. She had to have been no more than ten and no less than seven.

"I'm Josephine but you can call me E," she said proudly, her head held high. "I'm eight."

"What's with your family and alphabet letters as nicknames?"

"Hey!" said Grantaire. "She gave herself the nickname. Mainly because she use to pronounce her name as Josepheeein."

"I can pronounce it correctly now but my nickname is still E," said Josephine.

Enjolras looked at her again, looked up at Grantaire, and then said, "Nope she's not coming."

"Oh come on. Why not?" asked Grantaire. "It's not like we're going to a strip club."

"Grantaire! There is a child in the—"

"Oh, I already know what a strip club is."

"Grantaire!"

"Don't yell at me! I'm not the one who raised her," said Grantaire quickly.

"Well she probably would've turned out the same if you had," replied Enjolras. However, he must've said something wrong because Grantaire's eyes suddenly became downcast. He had those big, puppy dog eyes that were nearly impossible to say no to. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"The thing you do with your face."

"What do you mean the thing I do with my face? This is my face. This is how I look."

"No, you've got those puppy dog eyes again."

"I do not! This is my face and there is nothing wrong with it," cried R.

Both he and Enjolras lapsed into silence just glaring at each other until finally Josephine broke the silence and started laughing. She pointed at Enjolras and said, "You look funny when you pout."

"I don't pout!"

"Yes you do. You stick out your bottom lip and your nose scrunches up. That's pouting."

Turning away from her, Enjolras said, "R, she is defiantly not coming. No way is she coming."

"You're still doing it," E said in a singsong voice.

"Oh come on, why can't she come? I want her to meet everyone else."

"She insulted me!"

"She said you were pouting and you were pouting Enjolras."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were!"

"Either way it doesn't matter. She's seven and we're going to very nice restaurant where we made reservations in advance. Even if I wanted her to, she can't come!"

"I would agree with you on that but remember, Eponine isn't coming."

"Why do I get the feeling that you planned this?"

Grantaire simply shrugged his shoulders.

Enjolras sighed and rubbed his eyes, muttering, "Well she isn't dressed right either. And neither are you! R, you already knew where we were going and you're wearing a hoodie! You do not wear a hoodie to this kind of restaurant."

"Would you like me to change?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," said Grantaire, slightly adjusting himself so he was facing Enjolras more. "Here's my deal. Either E and I go up and get changed and come with you or E doesn't come _but_ I wear what I'm wearing right now."

As Grantaire waited for Enjolras' answer, he could've sworn he growled at him before muttering, "Fine, she can come! But I'm coming with you because you wouldn't know nice if it hit you in the face."

He turned off the car and they headed back into Grantaire's and Eponine's shared flat. As Enjolras rummaged through Grantaire's closet, Josephine got up beside him and started helping.

Grantaire sighed as he muttered, "Why is it that the person who owns the closet is the only one who isn't rummaging through it?"

Repeating what Enjolras had said before, she replied, "Because _you_ wouldn't know nice if it hit you in the face."

"Enjolras, I take it back. She can stay here. It appears you're a terrible influence on her," said Grantaire with a smile as Josephine turned around and stuck her tongue out. Grantaire repeated the jester and made several faces, causing her to giggle.

"Okay," said Enjolras, "put this on. It should be fine."

Grantaire rolled his eyes as he looked at the black pants and dark green, button down shirt. A pair of dress shoes were also placed on the bed. "Fine. How about you go help E pick something out. Her suitcase is still in the sitting room."

"Yeah, come on," said Josephine excitedly and pulled Enjolras to the sitting room. They could hear Grantaire's door close behind them.

"Here's all my cloths. I hope there's something that'll do," she said as she unzipped her suitcase and bent down.

Enjolras sat on the couch near where she was and asked, "So I didn't know Grantaire had a cousin."

"Neither did I for a while," she replied as she put aside several graphic tees.

"That's a lot of cloths. How long are you staying?"

"A week, then back to my parents' house."

"So this is the first time you've actually ever met R?"

"Yep, this morning to be precise," she replied. E then pulled up a little blouse and a matching skirt. "Is this alright?"

"Should be fine. I'm guessing you know where the bathroom is."

"Uh huh," and she scurried off to get changed.

As Enjolras watched her run off, he couldn't help but think of how irresponsible it was sending her off to spend a week with a cousin. Granted, it wasn't like R was a psycho or anything but still. She was only eight after all and this had been apparently the first time they'd met.

Grantaire then walked into the sitting room, sighing. "I feel really constricted right now. You do understand that right?"

"Well for one thing you don't button it up all the way," muttered Enjolras as he rolled his eyes and walked over to where R was. He quickly unbuttoned the first three, adjusting his collar slightly. "There, that looks better. Does it feel better?"

Enjolras didn't seem to notice the blush spreading on Grantaire's face.

"Um . . . yeah it's better but I'd still rather wear my other cloths," he murmured.

"You're already dressed so you're not getting out of it."

Grantaire simply shook his head and then turned to see Josephine run into the living room. "I'm ready," she said excitedly.

"Great. I'm guessing we're both alright now?" asked Grantaire.

"Yeah, come on. We're already late," sighed Enjolras. They went outside and as they got into the car, Enjolras quickly added, "She is sitting in the back though. She's eight Grantaire, not two."

"Fine, are you okay with that?"

"Yep," she replied and jumped into the back seat, quickly buckling herself up. As she looked around, she paused and said, "This is a nice car. Are you a cop or something?"

"Lawyer actually."

"Really? I want to be a lawyer when I grow up."

Enjolras was surprised as he looked at her in the rear view mirror. Most kids her age still had the dream of wanting to do things like being a princess or a cowboy. "You want to become a lawyer? Being an astronaut or ninja to boring for you?"

"That's just pretend," she said simply. "I wish pretend was real but it's not so I might as well focus on a real job."

"She also wants to become a writer but she says that's not a stable enough job for her," said Grantaire with mock seriousness, obviously teasing her.

"It isn't a stable job!" she yelled out, not happy at being teased at. "Once I have enough money, I might have the time to sit down and write but until then I need to get a good job."

While Enjolras slowed for a red light, he said, "You're to young to be talking like this. Where'd you even hear any of this?"

"I read a lot," she simply replied and looked out the window once the car started forward again. Silence then filled the car before she asked, "What restaurant are we going to?"

"L'Astrance," Grantaire replied.

"Yeah, we've actually been planning this for awhile which reminds me. Why is it that when Eponine has work everyone is fine with it but when I have work you still drag me off to do whatever you want?" asked Enjolras.

"That's because you're a workaholic and need to let loose once in a while. Eponine actually hangs out with us and is working to be a doctor. She needs all the time she can get."

Enjolras simply rolled his eyes and a few minutes later, they were at the restaurant. After finding a parking place, Enjolras got out and couldn't help but smile as he saw R open the door for Josephine.

"Your destination mademoiselle," said Grantaire, doing his best impersonation of a chauffeur.

"Thank you kind sir," she replied, doing a quick curtsey. She then turned and smiled, saying, "You should smile more often Enjolras. You look cute."

"I am not cute," replied Enjolras, getting that pouting look on his face again.

"Whatever you say," E replied with a smile. She took hold of Grantaire's hand and the group walked into the restaurant. Just as they had expected, everyone else was already there and a server led them to the table.

"Who's this?" asked Cosette, looking at Josephine.

"I'm Josephine but you can call me E. I'm eight," she said, the same little speech she had told Enjolras.

"She's my cousin," Grantaire quickly added before anyone could say anything.

"We didn't know you had a cousin."

"Neither did I for a while," replied Grantaire as he sat down. He then turned to Josephine and said, "Now that they know your name let me tell you there's. That's Cosette, Marius, Joly, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan, and Gavroche, Eponine's younger brother. You'll probably meet Bossuet, Bahorel, and Feuilly someday too but they don't live in the area any more, hence why they're not here."

"It's very nice to meet all of you," she said with a little bow of her head.

"Are you sure she's related to you?" asked Joly. "She has much better manners than you."

The table laughed as Grantaire rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"Oh, and where's Eponine? I could've sworn she said she'd be here," commented Combeferre.

"Final paper for school," Grantaire answered.

"Ah, and how long are you staying with R?" Combeferre then asked Josephine.

"A week."

"A week? But what will you do about your classes?" asked Jehan, referring to the art classes Grantaire taught at the college.

"Well I took a sick day for only today and the rest of the week I was planning to take her with me or have her hang with Eponine when she don't have class. This is her spring break which is why she's able to spend time with me."

"That's nice," commented Marius.

They ordered drinks, and began to talk, planning to order food in a few moments. Josephine, who was sitting next to Gavroche, started talking to him, liking him right away.

"Why don't you live with Eponine? Do you live with your parents instead?" she asked curiously.

"No, I live with Courfeyrac."

"But he's not your brother is he?"

"No. Because Eponine has school and it's hard enough to support herself I decided not to stay with her. Also, this way I wouldn't bother her studying. Courfeyrac is very much like an older brother to me though."

"What about your parents?"

"I wasn't really planned and they really hated me to be put blandly. They don't really like Eponine either. Courfeyrac actually took legal custody over me."

Josephine glanced over at Courfeyrac and said, "He seems very nice. What are you doing this spring break?"

"Not much. Want to see if we can hang out sometime?"

"Sure," E quickly said and then proceeded to ask Grantaire. He of course agreed, glad that she seemed to have made a connection with Gavroche.

The food then came and they continued to talk when near the end of it, Enjolras excused himself to go to the restroom. Josephine watched him leave and the moment he was out of ear shot quickly turned to Grantaire and asked, "Why don't you say anything?"

"Say anything about what?"

"To him, Enjolras of course. It's plain as day that you love him."

Grantaire tried not to choke on his food as Joly tried not to die laughing and Combeferre tried to hold in his laughter. Everyone else were in very similar situations.

"I told you it was obvious," said Courfeyrac.

"Yeah, you do worship the ground he walks on," commented Gavroche with a grin.

"I do not," murmured Grantaire, his face bright red.

"Really? 'Cause you look like one of the heroines in a romance movie," said E.

"I do not and why do I have to be the heroine anyway?"

"Because they always stare at their lover with utter wonder, happiness, and adoration."

"Anybody ever tell you that you're to smart," muttered Grantaire.

"Yep," she replied happily, seeming pretty proud of herself. "So you didn't answer my question. Why haven't you said anything?"

"It's actually quite simply," said Joly. "Grantaire is just to shy and Enjolras is utterly blind when it comes to love. You have to realize, he's never had a girlfriend _or_ a boyfriend and if it wasn't for us he'd be working all the time."

"What are you guys talking about?" Enjolras suddenly said, back from the restroom.

"You," Josephine simply replied.

"E!" cried out Grantaire, a look of panic appearing on his face. Would she tell? Would she tell him?

"Well at least you're honest," muttered Enjolras. "Mind telling what about me you were talking about?"

"Nope," she replied and Grantaire visibly relaxed, acting like a basin of cold water had been pored over his head.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow as he glanced at him. "What's got you so worked up?"

As Joly and a few others tried not to laugh, Grantaire just shook his head, taking a deep shaky breath. "Oh nothing. Nope, I'm right as rain. Good. Everything's good and normal."

"Are you drunk?"

"You know I wouldn't be! Besides, do you not see the water in front of me?"

"Alright, you just looked a bit . . . oh never mind." Enjolras shook his head and then launched right back into conversation.

Even once everyone was finished, they stayed a bit longer just talking and hanging out. Only once Gavroche and Josephine started yawning did they realize how late it was.

Saying their good byes, Enjolras, Grantaire, and Josephine headed back towards his car quickly getting in thanks to the fact that the temperature had dropped.

When they had finally arrived back at the flat, Josephine had fallen asleep.

"Okay Enjolras, you have to admit she looks absolutely adorable right now," murmured Grantaire.

"Yeah, when her mouth isn't moving." Upon seeing Grantaire's glare he sighed and said, "Okay, she wasn't that bad in the end. I did like her. So will you ever tell me what you guys were talking about when I came back?"

"Maybe one of these days."

"That's what I thought. Need help getting her in?"

"I'm good. I think I'll wake her up so that she can get into something more comfortable."

"Okay. Night. Talk to you later."

"Good night," replied Grantaire. He got out and then went to the back seat and unbuckled Josephine. "Come on sleepy head. We're back."

After shaking her a few times, she got up and got out of the car. Before Grantaire could close the door, E turned around and said, "It was nice meeting you Enjolras."

"Nice meeting you to kid. See you around."

Grantaire carried Josephine into the house and then grabbed her pajamas for her. He waited until she was done in the restroom and then got her ready for bed.

"I still don't understand why you won't say anything," she said sleepily. "How hard is it to say I love you?"

"Harder than you think. You'll understand when you're older," he replied.

"And why do I get to sleep in the bed? It's your house. I should be on the couch, not you," she added.

"Nope you're the guest. You get the bed," Grantaire said with a smile. He then tried to get up and leave but her little hand suddenly grabbed his pants leg.

"I . . . I don't like sleeping alone though. Could you . . . stay with me R?" she asked and for the first time that night she finally looked _and_ sounded like a little kid.

"Alright," Grantaire agreed. "Let me just go to the restroom and get ready for bed."

As Grantaire walked out of the room, he saw Eponine finally walk in. "How's your paper going?" he asked.

"Good good, tired as all hell though. Josephine already asleep?"

"Yep."

"Alright, guess I'll see you in the morning. You better tell me what happened at the dinner to," she added before heading to her room.

Grantaire went to the restroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and then got into some sweats and a shirt. When he got back to his room, E was already asleep, her chest slowly moving up and down.

As he slid under the covers, she automatically wrapped her hands around Grantaire and snuggled closer like most kids might do with a stuffed animal. Grantaire smiled down at her and then closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.


	2. A Simple Outing

** AN: Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot ^^. Enjoy.**

* * *

When Grantaire woke up, he found the bed empty. Not to worried, he got up, dressed for the day, and headed towards the sitting room. He found Josephine and Eponine cooking pancakes together.

"Okay Grantaire, you're turn to take over. I have class in about fifteen minutes," said Eponine as she put down what she was doing and grabbed her book bag.

"Alright, see you later," he said as he walked up beside his cousin.

"Bye Eponine," cried out E as she flipped a pancake, not bad for an eight year old.

"See you guys later," said Eponine.

Grantaire sat beside E and looked at the work her and Eponine had done to the kitchen. It actually wasn't that messy though there was a lot of flour. "So you wanted pancakes this morning huh?"

"Not really but Eponine said that they were your favorite for breakfast," replied Josephine. "Especially blueberries but there weren't any of those in the fridge so you only have regular."

"Aw, you didn't have to make anything for me."

"I felt like I should," she simply replied. "I hope they taste good."

"Well, Eponine was helping you so I'm sure they're fine."

They finished cooking the pancakes and then began to eat. The food was actually pretty good which pleased and surprised Grantaire at the same time. The ones they didn't eat, they put in the fridge and then Grantaire got ready for his classes. He didn't have to pack much, most of his supplies staying in the classroom.

"If you start getting bored or anything just tell me and I can see if you can hang out with someone okay?" suggested Grantaire.

"Okay," she said.

Grantaire didn't have a car but the campus wasn't far from the apartments he lived in so they walked to the college, hand in hand, swinging their arms back and forth. Grantaire made sure to tell her she had to be quite during the classes and she quickly told him she would. Any other kid and Grantaire might not believe them but he believed E.

They got there about twenty minutes before class actually began and Grantaire put his backpack on the ground, pulling out his laptop for the presentation that he was showing his class. This week they were going to work on more medieval type paintings before the Renaissance brought about the idea of perspective.

"How many people do you have per class?" she asked.

"Depends really. None of them are completely full though," replied R.

"Can I sit in the back?"

"Sure. You know, I can always call Courfeyrac or someone else to see if they can take you a few places. It's probably not going to be very interesting in here."

"That's alright. I want to see how you teach," she replied. "Can I have some paper or something to draw?"

"Sure, hold on a sec," he said and then went back to where Josephine had claimed her seat. He got her set up and then finished getting the presentation ready. Just as that was done and he was sitting down, the first students slowly started to trickle in.

"Hey R. You alright? They told us you took a sick day," said one of the students.

"I'm fine, fit as a fiddle. Just hanging out with my cousin," replied Grantaire as he gestured to the back. Josephine waved and then went back to focusing on her pictures.

The kids waved back and then took their seats. Once the rest of the students were in there, Grantaire stood in front of the class, smiling at everyone. "Okay, so I got a text yesterday that there was a paint fight during this class. Now what did I tell you about paint fights?"

"Always use the cheap paint!" the class cried, some laughing as Grantaire continued to grin.

"Yep, okay now before we begin, we're going to go over some medieval art. During this time period, people didn't understand things like proportions or perspective points causing some of their scenes to look a bit wonky really. Also, most scenes were from the bible and . . ."

Grantaire continued to talk and once he was done, told the kids their project and how he wanted them to try and sketch a picture in the medieval style that they would later paint this week. As they worked, R walked around, examining each student's art.

He stopped by Josephine several times and saw that she was trying to do exactly what he had shown in the PowerPoint. "Not bad," he said, "but you do know you're not in my class. You can draw whatever you want."

"Not fair," cried out one of the students.

"Hey, special privileges go to cousins," replied R with a laugh.

"It's alright, I want to try it out," she replied.

Grantaire smiled and then continued to walk around. He sat back down eventually, working on grading some papers for other classes.

Each class was very similar to this. The topics they were studying might have been different but everyone called Grantaire R and everyone seemed really at ease with the class. There weren't any fights and people were constantly joking around.

After three classes went by, Grantaire had his break for lunch. Just as the last student left, he got a text from Eponine saying; _Just finished my classes for today. I can take Josephine off your hands for a bit if needed. –Eponine_

"Hey E, do you want to go hang out with Eponine for a bit?" asked Grantaire.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. Besides, I need to finish grading some things here so it would be pretty boring and I still have a few more classes to teach. Maybe Eponine can take you out to lunch or something."

"Okay!"

Grantaire quickly texted back a reply that told Eponine Josephine would like to. A few seconds later Eponine said she'd be there in a few minutes. Grantaire got Josephine all ready and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have fun," he said just as Eponine walked into the classroom.

"See ya'" she replied with a smile. Eponine took hold of her hand and waved bye to Grantaire.

He waved back and then sat back down at his desk to try and get some work done. The actual grading of things was probably the only thing he didn't like about this job.

* * *

Eponine did take Josephine out to eat and then after that they got gelato.

As E ate hers, Eponine asked, "Hey, do you want to go to a park? I do need to study and I'm sure you'd have more fun at one of those than a boring library."

"Alright," E replied excitedly and they headed off.

Once they had finished walking there, Eponine smiled and waved upon seeing Jehan there with Gavroche. Gavroche was currently putting flowers in Jehan's long hair which was currently not tied up and fell in waves across his back.

"What are you guys up to?" asked Eponine with a smile.

"Not much. Courfeyrac has to work today so I'm looking after Gavroche," Jehan simply replied. "Care to join us?"

"I'm studying but do you want to hang out with them Josephine?"

"Sure," she replied and plopped down beside Gavroche.

"Okay, I'm just going to be over there on that bench so if you need anything just come over," Eponine said and walked over, sitting down and setting herself up to study.

"You're hair is very pretty," said E as she watched Gavroche randomly put flowers in it.

"Thank you," said Jehan with a soft smile.

"I saw that it was braided up last night. I wish I could braid my hair."

"Want me to show you?" asked Jehan.

"Yes please!"

Jehan began to teach her as Gavroche asked her questions about what she did and what she liked. Josephine did the same as they sat in the grass and occasionally a duck wondered by.

After a few times of showing her, E asked if she could braid his hair and Jehan agreed. As Josephine folded each strand, she'd pause so that Gavroche could stick a flower in between the sections of hair. Once they were finished, it wasn't the best braid ever made but the different flowers that stuck out of it made it look about ten times as pretty.

Josephine and Gavroche both seemed extremely pleased with themselves and Jehan congratulated them on a job well done.

"What's that on your arms?" asked Josephine as she suddenly noticed the writing on Jehan's arms underneath his turquoise sweater.

"Oh, I'd forgotten I'd written that. It's poetry."

"Don't most people write poetry in books and pieces of paper though?" asked E with a raised eyebrow that reminded Jehan a lot of Grantaire.

"Well Jehan's not most people," replied Gavroche.

"Thank you Gavroche," replied Jehan with a light chuckle. "I just think poetry is to pretty to leave on a piece of paper. Besides, I like to make poetry that represents the present and should only be read in the present."

"But then don't you lose them when you take a bath?" asked Josephine with a frown.

"Yes, a few I write down to later put in my books but most are personal so I'm fine if they simply disappear."

"Books? You mean you've published some?"

"Yep, he has," said Gavroche excitedly. "They're really amazing."

"They're not that great," murmured Jehan as a light blush came upon his freckled face.

"Yes they are," argued Gavroche. "In a hundred years from now, they'll be in English text books beside Dickens and Poe!"

Josephine laughed at Gavroche's proud face as Jehan blushed all the more. "Really Gavroche, your flattery is honorable but you're just as bad as Courfeyrac, the flirt."

Gavroche just grinned as E then asked, "Do you have a pen so that I can write?"

"Sure," said Jehan and he pulled one out of his breast pocket. "Here you go."

"Can I have one too?" asked Gavroche.

In response, Jehan handed one to Gavroche as well. Both kids immediately went at writing over their arms as Jehan laughed at their serious faces. He watched them go at it for a while and then finally took out one last pen. He rolled up the sweaters sleeve and then the long sleeve of his pink flowered shirt that was underneath.

The three sat, writing over their arms and in Gavroche's case, his legs as well.

"Can I say what I wrote?" asked Gavroche.

"Of course," replied Jehan.

"Pink are the flowers/With fields of light strawberries/They flow to and fro/A ribbon holding them together."

Jehan blushed again. "Courfeyrac really has influenced you terribly Gavroche."

"I don't get it. What was the poem about?" asked Josephine.

"Jehan's hair," replied Gavroche. "I call the poem, _A Single Braid_."

E paused for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, that makes since. I'm not that good at poetry but it was very nice."

"What did you write then?" asked Gavroche.

"A story about a butterfly who turns human," she replied.

"A butterfly who turns human? Do tell," said Jehan.

"Well you see, the butterfly isn't happy with who she is," said Josephine, not having to look at her arms to remember the story. "She doesn't want to do what all butterflies do, she wants to be something more."

"So this is like those stories where people realize that they're actually happy with their life and that they should be content with it?" asked Jehan.

"Hush, I'm not done yet. Wait till I'm finished," said E and Jehan pretended to zip up his lips in response. "Anyway, a witch says that she can turn her into a human if she wishes and the butterfly agrees to it. In the end, she finds friends and has a new life."

"That's it?" asked Gavroche. "But what's the point in that?"

"Gavroche," Jehan chided but Josephine didn't seem to mind.

"The point is to show people that you can change your life," replied Josephine. "Even if the change is so drastic it even changes yourself, it can happen. You're only bound by what you believe and the butterfly shows us that she wanted a better life so she got a better one."

"That's a very good point really," said Jehan. "Have you ever thought of becoming a philosopher?"

Josephine giggled in response.

"What did you write Jehan?" Gavroche then asked.

"That's a secret," he replied as he winked and rolled up his sleeve.

"Oh come on, tell us Jehan," begged Josephine.

"Nope, secret," said Jehan and then looked up to see Eponine and Grantaire show up.

"Hey, it was getting late so I called R over," said Eponine.

Jehan looked up at the sky and cocked his head to the side. "So it is."

"What happened to your hair?" asked Grantaire.

"Josephine and Gavroche braided it," he replied.

Grantaire rolled his eyes at this but then saw the writing on their arms and visibly sighed. "Please tell me you're not encouraging them to write on their arms."

"They're non-toxic if that helps at all," replied Jehan with a smile.

R rolled his eyes and then said, "Well I'm ready to go home. It's nearly time for dinner. You ready E?"

"Yep!" she said, jumping up. She then stopped and turned saying, "I had a lot of fun Gavroche, Jehan. Thank you for a good time."

"Yeah, it was fun," agreed Gavroche.

"You're welcome," Jehan said with a small smile as he got up. "Come on Gavroche, we better be getting you back to Courfeyrac anyway."

"Alright. Bye Sis, R, E."

"Bye," they said unison and then the groups parted.

"So you had a good time?" asked Grantaire.

"Yep," replied E. "Eponine bought me gelato."

"And where's mine?"

"You don't get any."

"Ah, how rude," pouted Grantaire, teasing E just a bit. "So what are you doing now Eponine?"

"Still studying. The final paper is due tomorrow and then I'm finally free until next semester," she said with a satisfied sigh.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

They all got home and Eponine immediately headed to her bedroom as Grantaire walked into the little kitchen. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"What do you want for dinner?" asked Josephine.

"No, you pick. I insist."

"Alright . . . meatloaf!"

"Really?"

"What? You're the one who asked me to pick."

"Fine fine," muttered Grantaire. "I'll make meatloaf. Want to help?"

"Sure," she said.

She walked over and they both began to get out ingredients after finding a recipe to use. They worked at it for some time, putting things together until Josephine finally said, "R, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything you want."

"Okay, I don't want to be rude or anything but I was curious about last night. At the restaurant. You seemed to get really angry when Enjolras asked if you were drunk. Why was that?"

Grantaire sighed, stopping what he was doing so that he could turn to look at Josephine and lean against the counter. "I probably shouldn't tell you this but I think you can handle it. You do know what an alcoholic is right?"

"Yep, that's what mom is."

"Yeah, that's what my aunt is," murmured Grantaire. He fell silent for a moment and then looked back up and continued. "Well I'm an alcoholic. I haven't touched a drop of anything with alcohol for over six years but as the saying goes, once an alcoholic always an alcoholic."

Josephine nodded and then jumped up into a chair to sit down for the rest of the story.

"When I was in college, for a while it got really bad. I would come home late, miss classes, and the few classes I didn't miss I usually fell asleep in. I went to shady bars, brought some fairly shady people home to, and it wasn't uncommon for me to wake up in unknown areas.

"One day I drank so much that I passed out which was really a feat for me because I can hold my liquor pretty well. They threw me into the back alley behind the bar and when I finally woke up I was surprised to discover I was at home."

"How did you get there?" asked E.

"Well at first I wasn't sure. All I could tell was that nearly twenty-four hours must've passed since the night before. Then I saw Enjolras. It turned out that he had been looking for me and, once I was found, brought me home because you see, I'd never been missing for that long.

"Enjolras did the usual thing that any friend would do and started yelling at me. He told me how stupid I was and how I shouldn't mess around like that. It was pretty much just what I had expected until I saw a tear roll down his cheek which for Enjolras is like bawling.

"He admitted that I had scared him and that he didn't want me to ever do that again. He said that he wouldn't know what to do if he had lost me and then hugged me for the first time ever. After that, I stopped drinking. It took a while, I couldn't stop right away, but I eventually did it because I honestly never wanted to worry Enjolras again. That's why it offended me so much that he thought I might've been drinking again. Granted, he's never spoken of that night since it's happened. I bet he doesn't even think I remember it."

"So you got everything straightened out just for him?" asked Josephine.

"Pretty much. I didn't want to ever see him like that again. Before that, I had never seen him shed a tear and after the incident he also has never shed a tear. I wouldn't be surprised if that was his first time crying."

"I think he like's you. That's why he was so worried."

"I thank you for that Josephine but please do not try to get my hopes up. What I wish for will never be."

Josephine sighed, shaking her head in response as she replied, "I'm not trying to get your hopes up. Why else would he be that worried about you? It makes since to me."

"I repeat, once again, love is not as simple as you think. You'll understand when you're older."

"No, I think when you're older you just want to make it more confusing," argued E. "You either love someone or you don't. There's no in between. And though on the outside love might be different, it's really all the same. It's about putting someone above yourself no matter what. Like I love you. You're not just a cousin, you're like the big brother I never had, or an uncle, or even another father all in one."

"Are you sure you're not actually a seventy year old in a little girl's body?" asked Grantaire with a sigh.

"Yep. I'm only eight," she replied with a grin.

He sighed and shook his head. "Maybe you're right. I just wish I had that same mindset. Okay, let's finish dinner now."

"Okay!"

They finished dinner, ended up watching a Disney film, and finally went to bed. Josephine didn't even have to ask before Grantaire slid beside her under the covers and she snuggled up to him.

"I don't want to go home," she murmured sleepily.

"Yeah, I wish you didn't either," Grantaire replied softly. He kissed her forehead and murmured, "Love you."

"Love you to R."


	3. Promise Me

Most of their days were similar to this though the people Josephine hung out with were sometimes different. Often, Gavroche would be with her at some point but sometimes it was Jehan, Courfeyrac, Joly, Combeferre, Eponine, and Enjolras even watched them once.

He was currently doing that now, waiting in Grantaire's and Eponine's flat. Eponine, who was done with this semester, was out with Combeferre and Joly while Grantaire was finishing grading the final works for his classes.

Though at first Enjolras thought he was going to hate this, he actually found it wasn't that bad. This was one of his few off days were he wasn't doing extra hours at work. Currently they were watching _Tangled_ do to Jehan suggesting it for Josephine the last time they'd talked.

"I still can't believe you haven't seen _Tangled_," muttered Gavroche to Enjolras.

"What do you mean? This movie came out last year. It wasn't like this was around during my childhood or something," replied Enjolras.

"So? Jehan watched it," replied Josephine.

"Yes, well this is his thing. This isn't really . . . my thing," admitted Enjolras.

"Well what kind of movies do you like?" asked Josephine as she turned, the movie momentarily forgotten.

"I'm not really that big into movies. I mean, there are some that are pretty good but I prefer plays, musicals, or an opera instead. I just think they're more interesting."

"What's an opera like?" asked Josephine.

"Well it depends on which one you go to. A lot of the really good, older ones are in Italian and if you're going to see an opera you should see it in the language it was originally written in I think. Still, most operas you can see in French or most other languages, especially if they're one of the well known ones."

"What about plays? Have you seen any Shakespeare?" asked Josephine.

"Of course but how do you know about Shakespeare?" asked Enjolras.

"What do you mean? I know about Shakespeare," Gavroche commented.

Enjolras rolled his eyes as he replied, "Yes but that's because of Jehan."

"Well I read the plays," E said.

"You read the plays?"

"Yes. What's wrong with that?"

"You're eight!"

"So? I've also read _Bleak House_ by Charles Dickens."

"Are you some type of genius?" joked Gavroche.

"No," she replied. "I just like reading."

Enjolras shook his head but they went back to watching the movie. Near the end, Courfeyrac came to get Gavroche but waited so that he could see the end. Then Enjolras checked the time and asked, "Hey, do you want to have dinner? We can go somewhere and I'm sure Grantaire is done by now."

"Sure!"

Enjolras quickly texted Grantaire and about a minute later he got an answer of yes. Texting him the address to a simple restaurant, he told Josephine that everything was ready and she quickly got her shoes on.

As she jumped into the passenger's seat, Enjolras stopped and looked back. He was pretty sure that the same car that was parked a few feet away was the same one that had been following him. If the person was following him, he didn't want Josephine in the car with him just in case but at the same time, calling everything off would worry her as well.

Finally, he decided to get in and headed towards the restaurant. However, the car immediately started following him, a few car lengths behind. Because of the traffic at this time, it wasn't like he could try to speed up and loose the person.

After a little while, Enjolras pulled over and turned to Josephine. "Stay in the car."

"But—"

"Stay. Don't worry. I'll only be a few minutes," Enjolras said, trying to keep a calm face.

He got out and looked around until he saw the same car. It was a few parking places over and nobody seemed to be getting out. Enjolras moved towards it and once he was nearly upon it, a man got out.

"Why are you following me?" asked Enjolras. The man seemed extremely familiar and then it hit him. He'd recently just lost a case against him.

"You ruined my life Mr. Clement," the man said. He didn't look calm or collected like he had in the court room.

"If I remember correctly, you won your case," Enjolras replied stiffly. "It's not my fault if your company still realized you were a scumbag and fired you. Or the fact that—"

But he had to stop as the man lurched forward with a knife. Enjolras caught his wrist before the man could do any real damage but it did pierce his stomach. His white shirt slowly beginning to turn red.

"You make another move and I'll snap your wrist," Enjolras said his voice deadly serious. Slowly, he pushed the man's hand away and the knife came out.

Now that his little attack hadn't worked, the man looked absolutely terrified.

One of the people walking by finally seemed to notice what was going on and screamed. However, Enjolras ignored them and pulled out his cell phone, calling the police. "I expect you'll be going to jail for awhile. Try anything, and the least you'll have to worry about is a sore wrist. Now drop the knife."

The man did so and in a few minutes the police came. Enjolras was extremely thankful that despite everything, Josephine remained in the car.

Enjolras knew the officer and the attacker was quickly put into the back of a police car. He was about to talk to Enjolras when he started and said, "You should've asked for us to call an ambulance as well! You didn't say you had been stabbed!"

He looked down, only now noticing how he was still bleeding. "I feel fine. I'll just drive myself to the hospital."

"Enjolras, you're not made of marble and stone," replied the officer worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. Just get him behind bars. I'll be fine," muttered Enjolras. The cut did hurt but not to badly. It may be bleeding a bit to much for it to be good but it was only a flesh wound. He got into the car and before E could freak out, he quickly said, "I'm fine but it seems that our dinner will be ruined."

"What happened?!"

"Nothing that you need to worry about," Enjolras quickly said as he started up the car and began to drive towards the hospital. He then called Grantaire. "Hey R, change of plans I need you to meet me at the hospital."

"What! Is Josephine okay? What—"

"She's fine. I'm the one who needs to go to the hospital."

"But why would—"

"I'll see you there Grantaire," Enjolras interrupted and hung up. He didn't have time to explain everything to Grantaire. Concentrating on the road was certainly more important. That and he probably needed to say something to Josephine. She looked like her heart had stopped and Enjolras had to give her some credit for not screaming. "It's going to be alright. Nothing I can't handle."

"B-b-but you- you were stabbed," she weakly said. "Why would someone try to hurt you?"

"Being a lawyer isn't all fun," murmured Enjolras. "Yeah, I help a lot of people but there are plenty of people that I anger, whether I win or lose."

"But what did you do to make him so mad!" she cried out.

"Well, there was a case against his company. Even though he won, his company realized that he was the whole reason they had to waist so much money on the stupid case to begin with. Of course they got rid of him as quickly as possible."

"Oh," she said, her face slightly shocked. Josephine glanced at his wound. "It looks like it's stopped bleeding."

"Yeah, it doesn't exactly feel great though," murmured Enjolras. His phone started ringing but he ignored it. "I'm sorry for scaring you. This isn't exactly how you probably thought your vacation would be."

"It's still better than at home."

"What did you say?"

"Oh! Nothing, just talking to myself," Josephine quickly said.

Enjolras frowned but didn't say anything. She seemed alright but her words worried him. Still, there were more pressing matters for right now. After his phone had stopped ringing, it started again.

"Why won't you answer it? R is probably worried sick," murmured E.

"I doubt it."

"Why would you say that? He's your friend. He cares about you. Anyone would be worried if they'd heard their friend was hurt," Josephine replied. "He's probably in an even worse state than you were."

"Than I was? When was I in any state of worry?" asked Enjolras.

"Oops."

"What do you mean oops? What—oh. I didn't even realize he remembered that night," Enjolras finished softly. He blinked several times and looked like he was about to say something when he winced.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The hospital is just around the corner. And why did he even tell you about that night?"

"I wanted to know why he seemed so offended when you suggested that he was a drunk during dinner when I first met you and everyone else," replied Josephine.

"He was offended?"

"Of course! The whole reason he changed was because he had worried you! R didn't want to see you ever look like that again!"

"And he actually said this to you?"

"Uh . . . yeah," she admitted.

"Hmm," Enjolras hummed to himself and then he pulled into the emergency parking lot. "Come on. We'd better hurry."

They went in and upon seeing the blood; Enjolras was rushed to his own room. Still, it took some time before a doctor was there because there were still more urgent situations in the hospital. Josephine sat uneasily in the chair, watching the whole proceedings.

Enjolras then finally answered his phone, telling Grantaire which room they were in. The doctor was examining the wound, though it really wasn't that bad, when R finally burst in. There was a nurse behind him that had obviously been trying to stop him.

His eyes were wet and hair wild as he froze at the sight in front of him. It was like he didn't know what to say. He stumbled forward, not rushing anymore. Grantaire didn't even notice Josephine's worried face or the doctor's concentrated one as he stitched Enjolras up.

Finally, he murmured, "You bleed."

Confused by Grantaire's words and unsure of what to say, Enjolras slowly said, "Everyone does Grantaire."

The doctor looked at R's face and quickly spoke. "It might be best if you stepped outside for a bit sir."

However, Grantaire didn't seem to hear him. He was only looking at Enjolras. "But . . . but you can't bleed. You're my Apollo. My rock. You can't get hurt. You can't bleed."

"Grantaire, I'm not that badly injured. It's just a—"

"You were stabbed," Grantaire interrupted his voice oddly soft. He didn't seem angry. There was something else in his voice instead. "You were just hurt and yet you still have that calm look on your face. Do you want to know how I acted when you said you were going to the hospital? Do you? When you hung up and left me to call you over and over again?"

"Grantaire, I needed to concentrate on driving. It wasn't like I—"

"I was sobbing. That's why my eyes are so red. Because in the middle of my classroom, as students and professors walked by, I was bawling over my desk because I didn't know what happened to you. I tried to get a cab but traffic was to congested so what did I do? I ran here."

"Please just—"

But it appeared R wasn't going to let Enjolras get a word in. "I ran all the way here. I nearly got hit twice. And I kept trying to call you over and over again. And what happens when I finally reach you? You simply tell me a room number and hang up again."

"You shouldn't have been so worried. If I'd been in any serious danger I would've told you!"

"But see, I didn't know that," said Grantaire and now some real emotion was creeping into his voice. "I didn't know because this has never happened before. You've never been hurt. You could've been near death and I wouldn't have known! Everything I do, every day I go through, I do it to see you again. To finally get you to crack a smile or loosen up! And I thought I might've lost you!"

"But Grantaire—"

"I could've lost you and without ever saying . . ."

"Without ever saying what?"

"Without saying . . ." but the words wouldn't come for Grantaire. Not right now. This wasn't how he wanted to confess everything to Enjolras. He was pretty sure he _couldn't_ confess everything to Enjolras. Not in this moment.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his jacket and then Grantaire was suddenly back in the present again. "R," said Josephine softly. "I think we should go home now. I hope you heal alright Enjolras."

And then the little eight year old, the one who still seemed shocked by all this, pulled Grantaire away. Enjolras wanted to say something, wanted to stop him, but he didn't know what to do. He'd honestly not thought this through. He hadn't expected Grantaire to be so upset.

Then a stab of pain went through his heart, worse than the knife, as he suddenly heard Grantaire's broken sob from outside the room.

Grantaire was sobbing, gripping Josephine's hand tightly. She gripped his back just as hard; a few tears rolling down her face more because R was upset than because of the actual incident itself. Enjolras was fine. She knew that. Grantaire though . . . not so much.

They were nearly out the hospital, standing in the lobby, when Grantaire stopped. Josephine worriedly looked up at him. "R . . ?"

For a moment, he didn't say anything and then suddenly he turned around and began to hurriedly walk back. "He is not getting off that easily," he softly said to himself.

"Grantaire!" cried out Josephine and she began to run after her cousin, afraid of what he might do.

He ran all the way back to Enjolras' room. When he got there, the doctor was gone now, the wound completely stitched up. He'd been given a new shirt to wear since the other one had blood all over it and was putting his jacket on when Grantaire burst in once more.

Before he even could make a sound, Grantaire punched Enjolras hard, right in the jaw. He grabbed his shirt, pulling Enjolras close and there was a fire in his eyes that had never been there before.

"Don't ever think for a second that I wouldn't be worried," said R softly. "Whether you realize it or not, you are my everything. I would die for you without hesitation so it doesn't matter if you think you can just _tell_ me later. If you're ever hurt again, whether it's life threatening or not, you _will_ call me and tell me you're alright. Understand?"

Enjolras was so shocked that all he could do was stare.

"_Please_, tell me you understand that you won't blow me off again. Please promise me this," Grantaire murmured.

"I . . . yes, I promise Grantaire. I promise I will. I'm . . . I am sorry for all this. I just . . . I didn't realize," Enjolras finally got out.

"You never do," Grantaire whispered, so softly that even Enjolras didn't catch it fully. "I'm sorry for punching you."

"No, I did deserve it."

Grantaire sighed and then finally moved back. "I'll . . . I'll talk to you soon alright? Call me tomorrow so that I know you're alright."

"Grantaire I'm—"

"Remember what I said?"

"Oh, of course. I will call you."

"Good," murmured Grantaire. "I'll . . . well . . . good bye then. Yeah, bye."

And then he left, a bit awkwardly but not feeling nearly as horrible. As Josephine quickly followed him back out of the hospital, she asked, "Did you really have to punch him?"

"No, I already feel utterly guilty about it. It was all in the heat of the moment and all that stuff."

"I think you should've kissed. I thought it was the perfect time for you to explain yourself," replied E. "If he wasn't so blind he would've already understood it though."

Grantaire shook his head and said, "No, I couldn't have done it. I've imagined probably a hundred different ways that I would finally tell him and shouting it at him in a hospital is not one of them."

"Yeah, I suppose it's not really ideal," she murmured.

They walked back to the apartment in silence, both their appetites now forgotten after everything.

"I'm sorry that this was how your last day had to end," Grantaire said.

"It's not your fault."

"I feel like it is," he replied. He paused for a second and then finally asked, "What happened exactly? I didn't really get a chance to ask because of everything that happened."

"Some man who'd gotten mad at him because of a case hurt him. I don't know if he'd meant to kill him or not."

They went to bed after that, not encountering Eponine at all who was still out. It really wasn't that late and they probably could've done something else that night but neither really felt like it. During the middle of the night, Grantaire woke up from a nightmare where Enjolras had died instead.

He'd thought he was through crying that day but it seemed he was wrong as silent tears fell from his face. Grantaire felt like sobbing but he didn't want to wake Josephine so he let them simply fall without a sound.


	4. The Secret

**AN: I am so sorry for the last chapter. It was sad but I promise, it'll get better! Thank you for the reviews and people who've followed or favorited this story.**

* * *

At around twelve o'clock, Enjolras called R so that they could meet up at a coffee shop and so that the promise he had made who'd be kept. After only sitting there for a few seconds after ordering their coffee, Grantaire was there, sliding into the seat across from him.

"Where's Josephine?" asked Enjolras.

"She went home today," Grantaire admitted.

"You mean yesterday was her last? God, now I feel even worse about what happened."

"It wasn't your fault. She's a tough kid. E will be fine."

Enjolras sighed but then said, "Hey, since she's not here can I tell you something?"

"What? What's wrong?" asked Grantaire.

"Nothing really but she was worrying me. Yesterday, when I commented about this probably not being how she wanted her vacation to go, you know, after the stabbing, she said it was still better than at home. You've never really talked about your aunt and uncle before so I don't really know what they're like," said Enjolras. "I just want to know if she's okay and everything."

"She's fine," said Grantaire quickly. Maybe a little to quickly.

Enjolras frowned, staring at him for a few seconds. "You're lying to me. I can tell."

"Yes, I am."

"Then tell me the truth."

"I can't. I wish I could but I made a promise. Don't worry, once everything is over I'll tell you."

"Once what is all over?"

"Sorry but you're not tricking me with that," replied Grantaire and he smiled, trying to lighten the mood but behind it all it was clear he was worried about something. However, it was also obvious that he wasn't going to divulge what he was worried about either. "So how are you feeling? I see my fist left its mark. I'm still sorry about that."

"Like I said, I deserved it," Enjolras responded as he lightly pressed on the yellow mark on his jaw. "The knife wound is fine. Just got to be careful not to open it up again."

"Good, good. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being honest with me this time."

"Your welcome then," said Enjolras.

"Have you told anyone else about what happened yesterday?" asked Grantaire.

"No, have you?"

"Nope. I think we should tell them though. Someone will probably find out one way or another and then once everyone finds out they'll only be angry that they were left in the dark.

"Yeah, you're probably right," murmured Enjolras just as someone said their names from behind the counter. "Hold on a sec, I'll get the coffee."

He got up, grabbed both, and then sat back down. He slid Grantaire's over and then sighed. "You know," murmured Enjolras, "you never told me you remembered that night."

"E told you?"

"By accident, when she was yelling at me for not actually talking to you. I . . . I didn't think you'd be worried and she told me that of course you would be."

"Well yeah I-you're my best friend. You set me on the right track," replied Grantaire, looking down.

"But I never asked you to. Josephine said you did all that just because you didn't want me to ever worry again. Is that true?"

"Yes, if you remember you were crying."

"I only shed a tear Grantaire."

"Maybe so but I'd never seen you do that before. I mean, and please answer this honestly, had you ever cried before then? Ever?"

Enjolras stopped and it was obvious he was really thinking hard about this. "I . . . I don't think so actually. No, I never had. I wasn't exactly the most emotional kid there ever was," he admitted.

"That's what I thought, and I don't want you to cry again. I especially don't want to be the cause of your tears either. Why would I? I care about you," Grantaire said.

"Well, then the same goes to you. I don't want to cause you to ever cry again," replied Enjolras. "I am sorry."

"How many times are you going to keep saying that?"

"However many times it needs to be said," replied Enjolras.

"Well as long as you're alright."

"When do you think Josephine will get to come over again?" asked Enjolras.

"Probably not until the summer break. Maybe sooner though."

"That's good," murmured Enjolras. It became slightly awkward, neither really sure how to go about this so Enjolras talked about his own work and R's as well. It was the easiest thing to talk about right now. For both of them.

* * *

After that, Enjolras did tell everyone and probably Joly and Jehan freaked out the most. Eponine was angry he didn't tell them earlier and Combeferre and Courfeyrac were worried but their fears were quickly squashed after Enjolras assured them several times.

A few days passed and things slowly went back to normal. However, even though Grantaire had said that Josephine probably wouldn't come back until summer, Enjolras walked into Grantaire's flat one day to find him getting her ready for school.

"Um . . . hi," said Enjolras, slightly surprised by it all.

"Hello," she said pleasantly as she put on her backpack.

"Uh, Grantaire, you didn't say Josephine was here," Enjolras said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It was kind of sudden. Combeferre said he'd pick her up and driver her to her school. It's to far to walk."

"Well I'm already here. Why don't I just do it?"

"It's alright. Combeferre should be here any minute," replied Grantaire.

"Okay. Hey E? Can you excuse me and your cousin for a second? I need to talk to him for a moment."

"Sure," she said and sat on the couch to wait.

Enjolras pulled R into the hallway, far enough so that Josephine couldn't hear them. "Is this about what you wouldn't tell me?" he asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. I told you, I'll tell you when I can."

"And when will that be?"

"Soon. I promise," Grantaire said and then pushed passed Enjolras and back into the sitting room before he could say anything else.

Frowning but not knowing how to get any other information out of him, he started talking to Josephine. However, she acted fine and happy so there was nothing there. A few minutes later, Combeferre was there to pick up E.

He said a quick hello to Enjolras and then he was gone, leaving him and Grantaire alone. He sighed and looked at R. "You know you're starting to worry me."

"I said I'd tell you later."

At that moment, Eponine walked in, clearly just having gotten up. She glanced at Enjolras and shook her head, saying, "Let me guess, he won't tell you either?"

"You know he's been keeping secrets?" asked Enjolras.

"Yes," said Eponine. "I've tried to get it out of him but he won't speak."

"Guys, you do realize I'm still in the room," Grantaire interrupted. "I've told you both, I can't say any more."

"You know, this must be something really important because you've never kept a secret like this before now," said Eponine.

"Yeah, you are usually quite terrible about keeping secrets," commented Enjolras.

"I know I am but this _really_ is important to keep. I know you two are probably my closest friends but I can't even tell you."

"Fine fine," muttered Eponine. "Give me a minute Enjolras; I'll be ready in a bit."

"Wait? What? Why are you even here Enjolras?" asked Grantaire, just now realizing that he had never been informed that he was coming over.

"Enjolras asked me if I wanted to go out for breakfast," said Eponine.

"What?"

It was pretty amazing that Enjolras didn't seem to notice the squeak in Grantaire's voice as Eponine tried not to laugh. "You can come to. You don't mind do you Enjolras?"

"Of course not. I just thought you might have classes right now, hence why I didn't ask," Enjolras replied.

"Um, not this semester. My classes go a bit later instead. First one is at ten," replied R, calming his voice down a bit though still looking a bit flustered.

"Then you can come along, perfect," said Eponine. "Let me just get something a bit more presentable on."

As she left, Enjolras turned to Grantaire and asked, "Are you alright? You look like you might have a fever."

Enjolras walked over and placed his hand on R's forehead, making him blush all the more. "No I'm fine," he said quickly.

"Well, you feel a little warm but not to badly," commented Enjolras.

"I'm alright but thank you for your concern," Grantaire said as Eponine came in again.

"Okay guys, let's go grab something to eat," said Eponine.

They went to a little café, sitting down and having a rather pleasant breakfast. They talked long enough where eventually, Grantaire had to say good bye and head towards the college. The moment he left, Enjolras also said he probably needed to head for work but Eponine stopped him.

"Wait for a moment Enjolras, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"I'm guessing whatever it is couldn't be said in front of R?"

"Not necessarily," she easily lied. "I just wanted to know if you liked anyone at the moment."

"Eponine, if you're trying to ask me out—"

"No no, it's not that. If you must know, I've been thinking of asking Combeferre out but that's not the point. Do you like anyone?" she asked again.

Enjolras opened his mouth, the words obviously going to be a no but he stopped. He paused and thought about it for a second and then looked at Eponine. He seemed to be battling with some inner conflict before admitting, "There is someone."

"Really? I'm surprised. I thought you were married to justice and democracy," joked Eponine with an easy smile.

"Very funny. But yes, believe it or not I do I like someone."

"Who?"

"Not telling."

"Oh come on. Why not?"

"I . . . if you must know I'm still not sure about it all," said Enjolras. "You've known me since the eleventh grade and I've never been in to anyone so it's all a bit new. I'm just not sure how to go about it."

"I'd just tell the person."

"Maybe that's the best idea but I still kind of have to figure it out myself. And if you tell anyone I swear you will regret it," he added, teasing and being serious at the same time.

"My lips are sealed," she promised. "If you need any help you can always ask though it might be a little easier if you tell me who the person is."

"Sorry, not a chance," he murmured.

Enjolras then said good bye, getting up and leaving for work. As he left, Eponine had a feeling that he was talking about Grantaire. She _hoped_ he was talking about Grantaire because she wasn't really sure how R would cope if Enjolras fell for another.

If it was Grantaire though, she wondered if Enjolras really hadn't been as blind as their friend group made him out to be. Eponine wondered if maybe, just maybe, he had realized how much Grantaire cared about him.

* * *

Two days later, Enjolras came over due to a request by Josephine. He didn't know why though it was probably only because she wanted to hang out with him a bit. When he got there, he saw her in the kitchen, carefully poring milk into a cup.

"Where's R and Eponine?" he asked as he came up to her.

"R's in the restroom and Eponine is with Combeferre. She finally asked him out," she answered. Her hand nearly slipped on the container but Enjolras caught it for her before it could actually spill. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. What are you making?"

"Cookies," she replied as she put the milk up.

"And what about dinner?"

"We're having cookies for dinner."

"Doesn't sound very healthy," teased Enjolras.

"Well I wanted cookies tonight so we're having them," she replied, her face showing the decision was final. "How are you?"

"Fine now. I got the stitches out so that's good," said Enjolras. "I am sorry for what happened."

"It wasn't your fault. Though you could make up for it by helping me," she said.

Enjolras smiled, saying sure and began to help her out as Grantaire came in.

"Hey Enjolras," he said. "I see you've discovered dinner."

"Uh huh. What's for desert? Cake?"

"Very funny," replied Grantaire. "We're nearly done and then we can watch the movie."

"Ah, so is that why you wanted me over?" asked Enjolras.

"Sort of," she said. "You said movies weren't really your thing so I wanted to pick out a good one. Then you can take me to a play or something."

"Oh really? And what makes you think I'll take you?"

"Because you said you liked plays and I'm showing you a good movie. Now you have to take me to a good play."

"Fine, I'll take you to one then. Would you want to come R?"

"Uh . . . um sure," he said.

"Are you sure? You don't sound to interested."

"No! I'm very interested," he quickly said with probably way to much excitement in his voice. However, Enjolras ignored this and simply laughed in response.

"I'm surprised you're making oatmeal raisin cookies," commented Enjolras. "I thought most kids liked chocolate chips."

"I do but oatmeal raisin is my favorite," she answered.

They finished making the cookies and the movie that Josephine had picked out was called _The Man in the White Suit_. It was an older, black and white movie starring the man who played Obi Wan, Alec Guinness, from the original _Star Wars_ trilogy. It surprised Enjolras because he didn't think many kids liked black and white movies (usually only because of that reason though).

The storyline was interesting and it had a kind of dry since of humor that Enjolras enjoyed and was, once again, surprised that Josephine understood it too. Near the end, she went off to go to the restroom and when she came back, Enjolras did something that Grantaire honestly hadn't been expecting.

He picked her up and set her in his lap.

However, she winced and Enjolras quickly asked, "Are you alright?"

"What? No, I'm fine," she replied and turned back to the movie.

Enjolras wasn't convinced though and there was a look on Grantaire's face that he didn't like. He didn't ask about it though and once the movie ended, Josephine said she was tired and wanted to go to bed then and there.

She hadn't yawned at all through the entire movie though.

"Alright," said Grantaire. "I'll go tuck you in then. I'll be right back Enjolras."

Enjolras nodded and watched them leave to go to the bedroom. After only a few seconds, he decided that this was probably a good time to use the restroom so he got up and went to the bathroom. He didn't even think about knocking to see if anyone was in there because Eponine wasn't there and Grantaire and E were in the bedroom.

However, he was wrong about that and once the bathroom door had been opened, he froze.

Grantaire was kneeling on the floor. He was currently holding up Josephine's shirt, looking at her side. It was an ugly blue color, yellow around the edges.

Just as quickly as he had opened it, Enjolras closed the door again, his hand covering his mouth. He leaned against the wall and slid down, his breath coming in to quickly, causing him to hyperventilate. He'd picked her up. He'd pick her up and probably pushed on her side as well.

God! She probably had a broken rib or something. Any other kid would've probably screamed and yet she simply winced, saying she was okay.

Enjolras didn't even notice the bathroom door opening until Josephine was finally beside him, a worried look on her face. She was probably in so much pain and yet she was worried about him! It was only then that he felt the few tears sliding down his face.


	5. Keep Your Sympathy

**AN: Thanks once more for the reviews. Won't be able to update as much cause of school but I'll still try to update once a day. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Enjolras," Grantaire said softly. He was sitting right beside him, his face full of worry. "Enjolras it's alright."

"Alright?" and here Enjolras' voice cracked. There weren't any more tears except for the ones that had already fallen but his face still looked utterly horrified. It wasn't like he didn't think child abuse happened. He'd been involved with several cases with it in fact.

However, he hadn't even thought that it could've happened to Josephine. Little Josephine who was always happy and so sweet and kind. The girl who was smart and so lovable. It seemed impossible.

"I'm okay," Josephine said. "It's just a broken rib."

"Just? What do you mean just? Who did this to you?!"

"My . . . my parents."

Enjolras opened his mouth but Grantaire interrupted and quickly said, "Let me explain everything first. It'll make more since that way."

Slowly, Enjolras nodded for him to continue.

"When I said that I'd only just met Josephine I had lied. I'd actually met her several times before then. I'd just never told you about her though.

"The only reason why she was with me for a week is because an investigation was going on. At the time, I wasn't positive but I was pretty sure she was being abused but the police couldn't find any actual evidence and they wouldn't trust her word."

"But a few days ago my parents got really angry and hit me where you see and now R is putting up a case against them and trying to win custody," said E. "I . . . I asked him not to tell anyone until after it was over though. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you at least tell me you didn't like to be picked up or something? Why didn't you say . . . I don't know, something so that I hadn't done that?" asked Enjolras. "God, I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry!"

"It's alright," Josephine tried, her hands wrapped around Enjolras' arm.

"Please don't say that again," begged Enjolras. "It's not alright! You're eight! You should be worrying about scraped knees from falling off bikes or blisters because of climbing on monkey bars. Not broken ribs caused by your parents!"

Grantaire gripped Enjolras' shoulder, trying to think of a way to calm him down. "It will be okay though. I will win this case and then she'll be safe. She'll be fine."

"Why didn't you ask for my help though? I could've helped."

"I didn't want you to know," admitted Josephine. She bit her lip and a tear came to her eye. "I liked hanging out with you, making you smile. I didn't want you or anyone else to worry about me. I didn't want to make you get involved with something so unimportant—"

"Don't you _ever_ say that again!" Enjolras interrupted, making Grantaire and E jump. "Don't you ever say you're unimportant."

And then he hugged her. Extremely gently of course but hugged her nonetheless and kissed her on the forehead. He took several deep breaths and turned to look at Grantaire. "How far ahead is the case?"

"A man is actually coming over tomorrow to check out what the apartment looks like and determine if it's alright living space for a kid. I'm pretty positive that they've decided her parents won't be getting her back so now I just have to win custody," replied Grantaire.

"They said they'd prefer me not to be here while they examine the place," added Josephine.

"Well I'll take you out then. It's Saturday so I can take you around the city. I'll get you whatever you want," said Enjolras. His voice shook but he tried his best to remain calm.

"You don't have to. I'm fine."

"Doesn't matter. If you wanted an island I'd buy it for you."

"I don't think you have that much money," she replied, a giggle escaping her throat. It lighten the mood a bit but the air was still uneasy.

"I'd still find a way," replied Enjolras. "Are you alright with that Grantaire? Me taking her for the day?"

"Yes, I think that's the best idea," replied R. "And you're fine with that E?"

"Uh huh. I'm sorry for making you cry Enjolras," she said softly, hugging him and burying her head into his shirt.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault," he softly replied, hugging her gently again.

He glanced at Grantaire and for the first time, he saw that all of R's emotions were out. He looked liked a heavy weight had lifted now that he'd told someone else. He also looked extremely sad and behind it all was the fiery anger of someone who is determined to win no matter what.

It was the first time Enjolras had seen him so sure and passionate about anything.

* * *

"Good luck," said Enjolras to R as he took E's hand.

"I'll be fine. Have a good time," Grantaire simply replied watching them walk away before he finally closed the door.

As they walked to Enjolras' car, he asked, "So what do you want to do today?"

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well I know you said you wanted to see a play so I got tickets for _The Tempest_. You did say you liked Shakespeare right?"

"Uh huh. I like _The Tempest_ too. It's one of my favorites," she answered.

"Good. It doesn't show until one so we have time until then. What do you want to do and don't ask me what I want to do. This day is all for you."

In the end, they went to an art museum which they spent all their available time at before going out for lunch. Then they went to the play. The entire time, Enjolras was extremely protective and would constantly ask her if she felt alright. In more crowded areas he'd make sure that her hurt side wasn't pointed outwards so that it was less likely people would bump into it.

Josephine ended up loving the play which made Enjolras sigh in relief and he then took her to a book store where he bought her several books including the completed works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's _Sherlock Holmes_. They ended up in a park where Enjolras spent the rest of the daylight reading to her.

"You know, you didn't have to do this," she said softly once Enjolras finished another short story.

"But you deserve it."

"Maybe so but I don't want you doing this out of pity for me," she said, sounding at least three times her age. "I haven't had a great childhood but I don't want you to feel sympathy towards me."

"Then what would you have me feel? If you could choose, how would you want someone to react towards you after everything that has gone by?" asked Enjolras, honestly curious of the answer.

"I would rather them think no differently of me," she replied. "I'm still me and besides, I have you guys. I had the best week with you guys in my entire life and the idea of having that every day thrills me. I've come to love you guys a lot."

"Well we've all grown to love you to. Still, you have to understand that if the others know there will be a time while they come to terms with it."

"There is no if. I will tell them all. I don't want to keep it a secret," Josephine said softly. "And I know that it'll take time. I just . . . I don't want to be treated differently. Today was amazing Enjolras and I loved it but I don't want you to feel like you have to go an extra mile for me now."

"Well in all honesty I don't think my wallet could handle it anyway," he said, getting a laugh out of E. "But alright, I'll try to give into your wishes. It'll just take time."

"Alright. I understand that," she murmured as she scooted closer. "One more story."

"Sure."

* * *

Once Enjolras and Josephine had left, Grantaire cleaned up a bit but he didn't have to really do much. He actually wasn't that messy a person and Eponine was a neat freak so the place normally staid spotless.

Grantaire was once again happy that Eponine was on a date with Combeferre so that way he didn't have to make up a reason to get her out of the house.

It was a little after twelve when a knock came on the door. Grantaire quickly went to go open it.

"Hello."

"Hello," the man said with a small bow of his hat. "I'm here for the inspection."

"Come in."

The man wore a simple suit and though he wasn't smiling he wasn't frowning either. He just looked indifferent. Grantaire showed him the sitting room and the kitchen and was then showing the man his own bedroom when he asked, "You are an alcoholic, are you not?"

Grantaire had figured that the question would be brought up at some point, sooner or later. When it really came down to it, he was pretty sure it would be the main deciding figure. It didn't matter that it was all in the past. They still wanted to know.

"Yes, but I haven't touched a drop in years," R replied. He didn't let sadness, anger, denial, worry, or any other emotion cloud his words. He spoke it simply as a statement, a fact.

"But you think you are ready to take care of a child nonetheless? You don't think it might be hard?"

"If you're asking if I'm scared, then yes, I am. I'll be truthful with you. I didn't exactly have the greatest parents and I have friends that have been in situations similar to mine and worse in some cases. But Josephine has already been put through to much and I will _not_ allow her to ever be hurt again. I made a promise to her," said Grantaire. "I promised her that she would have a family with me. That she would be happy and that I would take care of her no matter what. Because she isn't just a cousin to me, she's like a little sister, a friend, and a daughter all bundled up into one. I will never let another sad or lonely tear grace her cheek."

During his speech, Grantaire didn't shout, didn't raise his voice. He simply spoke his mind, putting so much feeling and pure emotion into each word that it was impossible not to believe him. It was very similar to how Enjolras would deliver a speech.

The man closed the little book he had been writing in. "I do believe I've seen everything I need to."

"You have?" asked Grantaire, utterly confused and not realizing the effect his words had done.

Then, for the first time the man had been there, he smiled, kind and gentle. "Yes I think I have. And I do believe you'll win your case."

"Oh . . . alright then. Um . . . let me show you to the door," Grantaire quickly said.

"Good day to you," said the man, still smiling.

"Good day," replied Grantaire. He still didn't realize what he'd done but whatever it had been he was glad it had happened.

The rest of the day, because he didn't have anything better to do, he drew. It had been a while since he sat down and simply sketched to sketch. Not for someone, not for class, not with the intention of painting it later. He just drew what he felt like drawing.

When Josephine and Enjolras finally came back, Grantaire had already gotten through nearly half of the sketch book.

"Did you have a good time?" asked Grantaire.

"Yes! It was so much fun and I got some books to," she said happily.

Grantaire smiled and said, "Good. How about you go to the bedroom and read or something while me and Enjolras have a chat?"

"Alright," she said and headed back.

Grantaire straightened up and finally sighed. "So did she really have a good time?"

"Yeah, she did seem to enjoy herself. How did everything go here?"

"Good. Really good actually though I still don't know why," R replied, blinking several times. He then concentrated back on Enjolras and said, "I'll have to be honest though. I think I'll probably being moving out at some point though."

"Why though?"

"Because Josephine and I can't share a bed all the time. She may be fine with it now but she'll want her own room eventually. Besides, Eponine has less than a year before she becomes a certified doctor. Even though she might get a job here, I'm sure she'll want her own flat eventually. That and this place is to expensive for just me to pay for the rent because of how close it is to campus."

"You do have a point but don't think about that right now. It'll be a while probably before any of that actually happens," replied Enjolras with certainty.

"Yeah, you have a point." Then Grantaire looked at Enjolras and frowned slightly. "Are you alright? You look stressed."

"Well I'm still debating whether I should track down your aunt and uncle and beat the shit out of them."

"Enjolras!"

"I'm not joking Grantaire. I just . . . it just makes me so angry how she's been treated," Enjolras admitted, hands clenched at his side. "I think I finally understand the meaning of the phrase, 'The saddest people smile the brightest.'"

"But she'll be fine now Enjolras. I will make sure she stays happy and that she actually gets to enjoy the rest of her childhood. I promise."

"I know you will R," Enjolras huffed and then ran a hand through his curls. "I better be going now. You will tell me once your actual court day is right?"

"Of course. And you still won't tell anyone?"

"No. As much as I want to, I'll stay quiet for Josephine's sake," murmured Enjolras. "Good night."

"Night."

* * *

Enjolras made sure to be there through every single proceeding upon the case. When need be, he'd also watch E so that Grantaire wouldn't have to ask anyone else. As the case itself came closer and closer, it also became harder and harder to hide it from everyone.

However, they somehow managed it right up to the very end.

And when Grantaire won the case, because he of course did, he cried a bit. Okay, he cried a lot as he hugged Josephine tightly, kissing her cheeks and forehead again and again. He grabbed hold of Enjolras, who'd been with him, and hugged him tightly as well, feeling more overjoyed than he ever had before.

It was then that they finally had to tell everyone what had been going on. Grantaire didn't enjoy this part and it was painful explaining it to his friends. Even though Josephine was the one that everyone was worried about, she was the one who was comforting most of the people.

She assured them that she was fine now and alright. E knew that it would take a while before everyone put this incident behind them but for now, she didn't complain as they hugged her again and again.

Actually, the fact that everyone actually seemed to carry so much seemed to help E a bit.

After being asked several times if she was really alright with it, Josephine then got transferred to a school that was closer to the apartment. All of her stuff that wasn't already at the park, which wasn't much, got moved and she was then officially moved in.

Life slowly went back into its normal routine and though no one forgot about the incident, they did push it to the back of their minds.

Things became easy once more and Eponine and E started their little campaign for Grantaire to finally talk to Enjolras. Enjolras actually went back to Eponine and asked her several questions as time passed about relationships and love in general.

Still, they couldn't get Grantaire's courage up and soon, R was a bit more worried about where he'd choose the new flat. Eponine had passed. She got her degree and with it a job.


	6. Everyone's Plan

**AN: I am so sorry for the late update. I'm really happy with how this chapter came out though and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Grantaire," said Eponine one morning after Josephine had already gone to school. "Um . . . there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I got a job."

"That's great!"

"It's in London."

"Ah," replied R. He wasn't any less excited for Eponine. It was probably ridiculous how proud of her he was. However, the thought of her leaving saddened him greatly. "When are you leaving?"

"In about a month," she said.

"And what about Combeferre?"

"He's already asked to be reassigned over there from his company."

"Oh."

Eponine sighed, a soft smile coming upon her face as she walked up to Grantaire and gave him a hug. "Hey, I'll only be a channel away," she reminded him. "We all knew this was going to happen at some point anyway."

"I know it's just . . . I'll miss you. Probably more than is necessary."

"And I'll miss you as well but it's not like I won't ever see you again. I'll certainly visit when I can and you can come see me any time you like."

"I know."

"Stop saying that," she said playfully as she hit him upside the head. "Come on, you should probably be with me when I tell the others."

Even though R understood what having a job in London meant, it really didn't hit him until she finally waved good bye and stepped on the boat. It wasn't like she was never coming back or that he wouldn't ever talk to her again but it certainly felt like that. Grantaire probably cried the hardest out of everyone.

However, after two days, Eponine finally texted Grantaire, asking if he'd talked to Enjolras yet. And even though he couldn't see her, the texts and calls made it feel like she'd never left.

Still, Grantaire was normally able to avoid the conversation of Enjolras with her. If he had to he could always turn his phone off. With Josephine it was a lot harder. Sometimes she'd drop it and other times she'd keep on it for hours at a time.

Grantaire always gave an excuse, and he did have a fairly good one. He was still in search of a new apartment. However, it appeared that no matter where he chose it he'd have to get a car either because it was to far to walk for him or to far for Josephine. And he couldn't just have his friends picking her up for him.

Nevertheless, a little bit before Josephine needed to be picked up from school, they were planning just to walk around the city before going back home so he was getting E today, Grantaire got a fairly strange text from Enjolras.

_Hey, there's something important I need to talk to you about. Meet me at the café at 30 Rue Vieille du Temple, 75004. –Enjolras_

Frowning at this but deciding to think nothing of it, Grantaire quickly replied okay and started walking that way. Besides, it wasn't to far out of R's way to Josephine's school.

When he arrived, Enjolras was already sitting outside at one of the little tables. Grantaire sat down with him, their knees knocking together because of the size of the table.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked R as he took the offered cup from Enjolras.

Head cocking to the side, Enjolras looked curiously at Grantaire and replied, "It was you who told me that you needed to talk."

"No I—wait what?" R questioned, utterly confused.

"You asked me to meet you here. Because you had something important that you needed to explain to me," replied Enjolras. "I have the text to prove it."

"But I have the text to—oh just never mind," Grantaire said with a sigh. He didn't know how she'd planned this but R was positive this was Josephine's doing. "There was nothing just . . . a misunderstanding. Sorry about getting you away from work."

"No it's alright. I don't quite know how this all happened but there is something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Oh?" Grantaire was surprised by this and wondered what Enjolras had to say.

"Well, I've had to think about this for myself but I've finally decided to ask for your advice. You see, I like someone."

Not I like you or I like blah blah blah. Just I like someone. It made Grantaire nervous and he really didn't want to discuss something like this now. He wanted to keep running away from this so that he never had to confront it. However, he simply said, "Really? But why would you ask me for advice?"

"Well you are my best friend," Enjolras said simply. He didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable R was. "But anyway, I was wondering, how would you confess to a person?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like how would you tell someone you like them? Or how would you prefer it if someone were to come up and tell you that they liked you?"

"In all honesty I'm not the most forward person when telling someone how I feel," replied Grantaire. "So who is this person?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you right now."

"Well do I at least know them?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

Grantaire felt like his heart was shattering but he put on a brave face and simply said, "How long have you liked this person then?"

"For quite some time actually but I just wasn't sure how to approach them. I'm still not sure if I'm being honest," said Enjolras. "So how would you want someone to confess to you?"

"Anyway I guess. I personally wouldn't mind how a person confessed to me but some people like or prefer different methods. Like, I wouldn't mind if we were doing something regular. You know, walking down a street, having dinner, driving in a car and then the person just told me they loved me.

"I wouldn't mind if they brought flowers or if they said the words under their breath. I'd be fine if they told me over the phone. But if I had to have an ideal way," and here Grantaire bowed his head slightly. Tears were coming to his eyes but he didn't want Enjolras to see. "I'd be fine if, just out of nowhere, they kissed me."

"But what if they didn't share your same affections? Wouldn't just doing that, kissing them without consent, be considered a mistake?"

Grantaire took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice calm as his head remained down. "Well like I said, everyone's different and some people would prefer different methods. It depends on the person. Nevertheless, life is really just a huge gamble. Why wouldn't love be any different?"

"Hmm."

Grantaire waited for Enjolras to say something. He waited for him to ask something else or say thanks and leave. But he didn't. Only silence filled the air. It confused R and made him even more unsure. Finally he lifted his head and said, "Enjolras is—"

He wasn't able to continue as the lips crashed into his. It caught Grantaire utterly off guard, a small gasp escaping his lips. Despite the fact that he'd imagined touching these lips time and time again, all he could do was freeze up.

When Enjolras finally pulled away, he slowly opened his eyes. They were searching, imploring, as he looked at Grantaire curiously. Then shock came into his eyes and before either really knew what was going on, Enjolras softly moved a finger across Grantaire's cheek.

"You're crying," Enjolras said simply, clearly not sure why. "I'm . . . I'm sorry if I did something wrong it's just—"

"No!" Grantaire practically shouted. "You didn't do anything wrong! I-I-I thought you-back then-I thought you were talking about someone else."

"No, I was speaking of you," replied Enjolras. He frowned slightly as he asked, "Are you alright? You really are quite pale."

"I'm fine just . . . just a uh, bit dizzy is all," Grantaire finally got out and his head was spinning. He was trying to think of what to exactly say. "You mean . . . the person you were talking about was me? You like me?"

"No, I just did this for practice."

"Oh."

"God R! It was a joke," said Enjolras as he gripped him by the shoulder. "I would ask if you needed to sit down but you're already doing that and I doubt the manager of the café would appreciate it if you lay down."

This got a laugh out of Grantaire, even if it was a shaky one. "I just can't believe this is happening. I thought for sure . . . I mean I thought you were asexual."

Enjolras simply shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "Well I've never felt attracted to a man or woman. I've never liked anyone . . . except for you."

Just the words made Grantaire's heart light and air seemingly gone from his lungs. "How . . . how long?"

"I . . . I honestly don't know," replied Enjolras. "I'll admit, when I first met you in eleventh grade I was drawn to you. You interested me and we did end up becoming friends. But then you got into . . . your drinking habit."

Grantaire winced.

"This is of course not how I think of you currently, but I was disgusted with you at the time. And . . . I began to hate you. I hated that you just took a swig of the bottle and then suddenly you didn't care about anything anymore. But I realized it really wasn't so much that I hated you but that I missed _you_.

"I missed the guy who could argue politics back and forth with me. I missed the guy who struggled in class but still tried as hard as he could and always broke out in a grin when he did well. I missed the man who made people laugh because of his wit and not because he'd passed out on the floor. I missed the person who loved his artwork and could draw all day, never getting tired of it."

Enjolras had to take a deep breath to calm himself down a bit before he continued.

"And then you came back to me. Now of course I know why but at the time it didn't matter because I had _you_ again. It made me happier than I thought I could be. I ended up spending the next few years . . . thinking about everything. I know it took a while, but I didn't understand how to differentiate between friendship and . . . friendship and love."

Once again, Grantaire's hear lit up, now because of the small simple world.

"I actually tried going out with several people," said Enjolras and he laughed, the atmosphere finally easing down. "But it didn't ever . . . it wasn't what I . . . it wasn't you."

Grantaire blinked several times and then finally said, "I keep expecting myself to wake up any moment. For this all to be a dream, some fantasy."

"Trust me. It's not, unless we're having the same dream of course," Enjolras replied with a soft smile.

Grantaire couldn't help but smile as well. He automatically leaned forward and then stopped. "Do you permit it?"

"Of course."

R's lips were just beginning to grace Enjolras' when suddenly his phone rang, utterly ruining the moment. A small laugh escaped his lips as he pulled back an apologetic look on his face as he got out his phone. Apparently, Courfeyrac was calling him.

"Courf, what do you—"

"Hey R."

"Josephine? You're supposed to be in school! What are you doing with Courfeyrac?"

"Oh, school already ended."

"Wait! What? Are you serious?" quickly, he checked his watch and saw that school had been out for a bit. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Josephine it won't—"

"Don't worry. This is what Courfeyrac and I planned."

"Wait. Courfeyrac and you—" Grantaire had to stop as he thought back and suddenly realized that not to long before this he had been with Courf. Slowly, he turned to Enjolras who was looking at him with slight confusion and asked, "Did you happen to see Courfeyrac before you came here?"

"Yes, but what does that—"

"Courf!" R could hear behind Josephine's giggles Courfeyrac's laughter in the background. "Argh you—"

"What? You two needed a little push," replied Courfeyrac who now had his phone back. "If anything, I should be rewarded for finally helping you guys out."

"You are . . . there isn't even a word for you!" yelled out Grantaire. He then slumped back into the chair and sighed. "If I don't rip off your head the next time I see you, I think I might just kiss you though."

"So you're a thing then? A couple? It worked?"

"Yes," he murmured, "your little plan worked. I can't believe you were in cahoots with E too."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, everyone was actually in on it."

"How would that make me feel better?! You mean Eponine and Combeferre were even in on this."

"Yep. I hear they took bets though I'm not sure on what."

Grantaire opened his mouth to say something about that but Josephine had the phone again and said, "I'm going to be with Courfeyrac and Gavroche for dinner. Is that all right?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Can I spend the night to? Tomorrow is Saturday."

"You sure do ask for a lot but yeah, that's fine."

"Good. I wanted to give you some . . . _alone_ time together."

"You shouldn't even know what that means!" he yelled out but she'd already ended the call. As he put his phone back into his pocket, Grantaire's face had turned bright red.

Enjolras chuckled at the expression on his face as he said, "She's only eight. What could she have said to cause you to turn such a brilliant shade of red?"

"If you remember, she's a _very_ knowledgeable eight year old."

"Alright, now I must hear what she has said."

"Not a chance," replied Grantaire with a grin.

"Fine. Then at least tell me what her and Courfeyrac's plan was."

"The text messages were apparently their idea. Even if it appears all our friends were in on it with them."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, everyone."

Enjolras laughed at that and then glanced at Grantaire. "I'm sorry that I made you cry. I know that my words were probably really confusing at first but I had to ask those questions before telling you."

"No, I understand," R quickly replied.

"Well, I'm also sorry this took so long. I knew you liked me but I just didn't know how to approach it all."

"You knew?"

"I'm not as blind as our friend group makes me out to be. I saw your glances and it was all pretty plain from the way you looked at me. I also knew you guys talked about it whenever I wasn't around or they thought I at least couldn't hear them."

"But you didn't say anything?"

"I still wasn't sure how to confront it at the time."

"Of course. Um . . . can I try it again? Kissing you I mean? Hopefully without an interruption this time."

"What do you think?"

Grantaire leaned in again, this time their lips fully meeting. It lifted R's heart as high as the sun and made him dizzier still but it was worth it all. He loved this feeling.

"Also, I think I've come up with a solution to your apartment problem," Enjolras then said when they finally pulled apart.

"You have?"

"I have a spare bedroom."

"But E still wouldn't have her own bedroom."

Enjolras laughed at Grantaire's confused look and replied, "The spare bedroom _would_ be hers. You'd sleep with me."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Tha-thank you," Grantaire finally got out.

"No need to thank me. I'm doing it willingly."

"Yes, um . . . of course."

"You know, you look quite sweet when you blush like that."

The comment only made Grantaire turn redder.

"Listen, I don't want to be rude but I do need to get back to work pretty soon. How about we have dinner."

"Uh . . . yes! Sure."

"Good, you can choose the place then and just send me a text when you're ready to be picked up. Do you need to go anywhere now? I could always drive you."

"No, not really. I think I'll just walk," R answered honestly.

"Alright. I see you in a few hours then," said Enjolras. He gave Grantaire a quick kiss and then began to walk towards his car.

Even though Grantaire had said he'd walk, he had to just sit for a few minutes. It was hard not to as his emotions welled up inside him. Despite Enjolras' words, he still expected for the entire world to disappear and for him to wake up in his bed.

He'd finally calmed himself down enough, and assured himself that this was real, when someone sat next to him. He was shocked to see that it was Cosette.

"What are you doing here?"

Cosette smiled her lovely smile and replied, "I came to see how you were doing. I figured that you'd probably stay a bit longer. How do you like the café? I picked it out."

"Of course you did," Grantaire said with a tired laugh. "I still can't believe everyone came up with this though."

"Well you two were waiting to long. You needed something to push you together," replied Cosette. "So did you kiss him? Did everything work out?"

Grantaire had to remember that though Cosette had been in on this, for the moment, only Courfeyrac and Josephine knew the outcome. "Yes we have a uh . . . dinner date."

"That's lovely Grantaire!"

"Maybe so but I'm so nervous. And Enjolras told me to pick the place! I mean, where should we go? Should it be fancy? Toned down? Romantic? I—"

"R, calm down," said Cosette as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. Just choose something that you two would normally go to. Don't make it to big or fancy. It just isn't you and you should be yourself."

Taking a deep breath, Grantaire replied, "Alright. Thank you. But don't think this doesn't mean I've forgiven you or anyone else yet."

"That's alright," she replied as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "You would never be able to stay mad at me for long."


	7. Dance A Little

When Grantaire woke up, he was at first confused to not find Josephine next to him. Then he of course remembered that she had spent the night with Courfeyrac and Gavroche. It was at that moment he became confused as to why Enjolras wasn't beside him.

Had it been a dream? Had he imagined the entire incident?

He was brought out of his thoughts though just as he heard a yelp coming from what sounded like the kitchen area. Grantaire jumped out of the bed and quickly rushed into the room. Not really sure what to expect.

Grantaire was shocked to see Enjolras sucking on his red fingers as Josephine stood on a stool, getting ice out.

"Wait-what-I mean what's-huh?"

"Hi R," said Josephine as she got off the stool as if the entire scene was the most normal thing in the world. "Courfeyrac dropped me off early so I could help Enjolras with breakfast."

"But-that is-what time is it?" Grantaire finally got out, trying to get his head wrapped around all this.

"Nearly ten," replied Enjolras as he folded a cloth around the ice and placed on his hand. "Breakfast is almost ready. I nearly got through it without any incidents."

"I didn't know you even knew what a kitchen was."

"Very funny. I can do simple things but I'm not great."

"Well Josephine helped you out and she learned from Eponine so I'm sure it's great," Grantaire said. "But why didn't you wake me? I could've helped."

"You looked to peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, speaking of which," Josephine said, "did you guys do anything?"

"Josephine!" yelled out Grantaire and Enjolras at the same time.

"What? I was just curious."

Enjolras laughed and shook his head. "Josephine you are to young to know all of this."

"I can't help it if I'm knowledgeable."

"Josephine," Grantaire sighed. He tried to think of what else to say but couldn't think of anything so he finally said, "So what did you make?"

"Fruit compote and tartines. And there's coffee of course which is what Enjolras burnt himself on," she said.

"Have you never made coffee before?" asked R.

"No."

"Are you serious? Not even in college or something?"

"I always got it on the way. And on the way to work as well."

Grantaire only smiled and then helped move everything to the little kitchen table and they sat down to eat.

"So are we really moving in with Enjolras?" Josephine then asked as she took a bite.

"Um . . . I don't—"

"The offer certainly still stands," said Enjolras, glancing sidelong at Grantaire.

"If it really is alright—"

"For the last time, I wouldn't be offering if I didn't mean it."

"Yeah Grantaire, listen to what Enjolras has to say," said Josephine.

"Okay, is it me or you who actually wants to move in with Enjolras?" asked Grantaire.

"Hmm, I think both of us pretty equally," replied E, causing Enjolras to laugh.

"So what will it be R? I certainly don't see the point in trying to find another apartment and I have a car so I can always drive E to school and you to work if need be," Enjolras said.

Grantaire bit his lip, clearly unsure about this. He wanted to say yes, right away but he was still uncertain. However, after looking at Enjolras' curious face, with maybe even a bit of hope in it, and Josephine's most certainly hopeful face, he finally said, "Yes."

"Yay!"

"Alright, you can move in as soon as you want," said Enjolras, and there was defiantly a pleased look on his face now.

Grantaire smiled back and they continued their breakfast, talking about nothing much in particular. At around noon time, Enjolras still hadn't left without even realizing he had stayed that long. Eponine then called.

"Hello?"

"Hey Grantaire. So, tell me the details," she said and Grantaire couldn't help but laugh at the sound of her voice.

"There isn't that much to tell. So who told you anyway?"

"Cosette first but Courfeyrac called me a bit later to tell me the exact same thing," she replied and then paused. "And then Jehan called. And Marius. And Joly. And somehow Gavroche got hold of a phone as well."

Grantaire couldn't help but laugh at this. "I wonder why I keep these people as my friends."

"Oh you know you love them," Eponine replied with a laugh. "So come on. Details now."

He glanced over to where Enjolras and Josephine were conversing. He'd moved out of the room just a bit so that they wouldn't have to listen to him talk and talk with Eponine. "There really isn't that much to tell."

"R."

"All we did was have dinner and then he stayed the night."

"Stayed the night? Ooh."

"Hey, nothing happened," Grantaire quickly said, trying very hard not to allow his voice to rise at all. "God, you're worse than Josephine."

"E? Grantaire what have you been teaching that poor child," Eponine quickly chided.

"Nothing!" and at this, Josephine and Enjolras looked over with raised eyebrows. Lowering his voice again, he said, "I have taught her nothing but how to draw hands and faces so do not blame me."

Grantaire could practically see Eponine shake her head at that but she said, "Well still, I'm glad for you. Even if we did have to give you a push."

"Well, there is one more thing that I should probably tell you. You can tell the others if you want."

"You're getting married?"

"Very funny. We've only technically been dating for a day."

"And you've been in love with him for over a decade," replied Eponine with a laugh. "So what's the news?"

"I've found a new apartment to move into. Enjolras'."

"Really? He offered?"

"Yeah. I'll probably fully move in near the end of the month," he replied.

Grantaire could practically hear the smile in her voice as she responded, "I'm happy for you. I really am. Well I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, call or text me soon," he said and hung up.

"So what did Eponine ask to cause you to cry out like that?" asked Enjolras with a small smile.

"Nothing really. She did say she was happy for us though," R replied. "You know, I'm surprised you've stayed so long. It's about time for lunch."

"I'm alright with that. I've had a nice day so far."

"What about work?"

At this moment, Enjolras looked down, a sheepish smile coming across his face. "Actually, I don't have to work on weekends. I just go in for a few extra hours."

"Then all those times you've used work as an excuse for not going out with everyone were lies then?"

"I wouldn't call them lies . . ."

Grantaire laughed and said, "Did you really hate going out with us that much?"

"No I just . . . you know I'm not really one for partying."

"Wait a minute," Josephine suddenly said. "You said you go in for a few extra hours. What do you mean just a few? Do you do anything else?"

"Did I say a few? I didn't mean a few and I meant most of the day."

E opened her mouth to say something but Grantaire kicked her underneath the table. She stayed silent and resisted the urge to say anything else. Even though he was extremely curious, Grantaire also kept his mouth shut. He knew Enjolras wasn't telling him the entire truth but trying to pry it out of him wouldn't work.

Nevertheless, a few moments ago, Enjolras had looked almost embarrassed. R wondered what could possibly cause him to feel that way. Still, he didn't bring it up and at around three o'clock, Enjolras finally said he probably needed to get going.

Despite everything, Grantaire was still surprised by the kiss on the lips that he got. Josephine chuckled at his bashful face.

Everything was going extremely well and after a month had passed, Grantaire finally moved in. There actually wasn't to much seeing as almost all of the furniture was sold. Probably the only thing that ended up filling up the empty spaces in Enjolras' flat were Grantaire's own drawings and the works of others that he admired.

During the week, Enjolras and R went to work and Josephine was at school. On the weekends, they did all sorts of things. They went to movies and tried new restaurants. They went to museums and parks. However, practically every Saturday at a little past four thirty, Enjolras would leave to go do his "thing."

Neither Josephine or Grantaire paid attention to this, making it seem like they didn't even realize it. However, both were planning to figure out exactly what Enjolras was up to. He always came back home at around six to six thirty.

Then, about another month after Grantaire had moved into Enjolras' flat, he and Josephine followed him. At first, they thought they might need to grab a cab or even forget the whole thing and ask to borrow Courfeyrac's car next time or something. However, they quickly found out that Enjolras was planning on walking.

Making sure to stay well enough behind so he wouldn't see them, the walk took about twenty minutes until they finally arrived at a theatre. It was one of those places where they probably put on old plays and musicals or dances.

Josephine glanced at Grantaire with a questioning look. He simply shrugged his shoulders and they walked inside. There weren't that many people in there and they could both tell that nothing was actually showing at the time. So why was Enjolras here?

The other people that were in the lobby didn't seem involved in whatever was going on here and Enjolras had already disappeared to an unknown location. As they saw a few people entering and leaving the doors to the actual theatre, they decided to go for it and went in.

The lights were dim but not so dim that you couldn't see where they were going. A few people were in the seats and in the very first row was a man standing up with several dancers around him, all in different costumes.

"Hmm" hummed Grantaire. Did Enjolras dance? He was trying to imagine this as he and Josephine sat down and suddenly music came on.

A woman, dressed all in red, was on the stage and began moving with the music. Her feet were bare and R was pretty sure that what she was doing was called Modern Dance though besides the bare feet, it looked a lot like ballet to him.

Both Grantaire and Josephine thought that she was doing pretty well but in the middle of the dance, the man in the front stood up again and said in an Italian accent, "No no! Again, more graceful more graceful. You should be like a flower at this part! Oh where is Enjolras!"

"Right here," said Enjolras as he suddenly appeared. "I apologize for my lateness Lorenzo."

"It is alright," the man replied and it appeared much more lenient with Enjolras than the girl up there. "Again!"

Grantaire tried not to stare but it was hard not to. Enjolras' outfit was much simpler than the lady's. His feet were also barefoot and he wore a tight fitting, long sleeved red shirt. He was wearing tights but his pants defiantly looked tight fitting.

Together, they both looked like two flames up on the stage.

Some kind of signal was then made and they both began to dance, to unfurl their limps and let them flow like grass in a field on a windy day. Now Grantaire understood why the man, Lorenzo, hadn't been happy with the girl's performance. It was hard not to notice the difference. The woman was amazing and it was clear she was trying hard.

But that was the problem; you could see she was trying. For Enjolras, it appeared natural, almost like breathing. It was almost like he was guiding the music and not the other way around.

Nevertheless, it was as if Enjolras somehow influenced the girl and she did begin to do better than the first time. It was still nothing compared to Enjolras though.

When it finally ended, Grantaire could only sit in ah. It had been wonderful and R wondered why he had never mentioned it to anyone. It was only when Josephine poked him in the side and told him that his mouth was hanging open that he realized he was doing just that.

They stayed for the rest of the performances and Enjolras was in two other ones. When he seemed finished with that, he came back to the auditorium in his regular cloths and sat next to Lorenzo who must've been head of their studio. From what he could see, the way Enjolras interacted with all the other dancers reminded Grantaire very much on how he interacted with people at work.

He was courteous and polite. Smiling and nodding some but overall distant, mainly concentrating on each dancers performance. When it seemed everything was finally done, Enjolras got up to leave. He turned and started to walk out of the theatre still having not spotted Grantaire or Josephine since the lights were still dim.

When he did, he froze.

"Hi Enjolras," said E, looking slightly guilty upon following him.

"Um . . . hi," Enjolras finally got out, still slightly shocked about seeing both of them. "So . . . you saw?"

"Yeah," admitted Grantaire sheepishly. "You really were good up there. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I . . . I guess I just never—"

"Enjolras! And who are these two fine people? I've never seen you bring others with you," Lorenzo suddenly said, appearing right beside him.

Grantaire jumped, not having seen the man approach but Enjolras appeared use to this as he calmly said. "This is Grantaire. My boyfriend."

R couldn't help but glow a bit at the words.

"And your daughter?"

At this, Enjolras actually blushed along with Grantaire while Josephine snickered a bit. "No no," Enjolras quickly said. "I mean . . . you could sort of say that. This is Josephine, Grantaire's cousin. He takes care of her."

"Already having a family huh? Funny you've never talked about it," said Lorenzo and then glanced at Grantaire. He nodded once and then said, "You're very lucky," and walked off.

"Um . . . Lorenzo can get a bit enthusiastic sometimes," admitted Enjolras.

"I can see that. So what were you saying before?"

"I was saying something before?"

"Enjolras."

"Alright, I guess I just never told anyone because in high school I knew I'd get bullied for it. In middle school I was and so, even though I continued it, I didn't tell anyone. I sort of got use to it being a separate part of my life that no one ever knew of."

"You were amazing though!" said Grantaire. "I wish you had told us sooner. It practically comes natural to you."

"You sound like Lorenzo," said Enjolras with a laugh. "He's always telling me I could go professional but then says, 'Forget what I said. I can't lose my best dancer.'"

Grantaire and Josephine both chuckled at this and R said, "And you would never leave your job as a lawyer correct?"

"Yeah, that too."

"So are you getting ready for a recital?" asked E.

"Yeah, next week."

"We should invite everyone," she said.

Enjolras bit his lip at this, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Grantaire quickly said, "We of course don't have to though if—"

"No," and now Enjolras looked more sure. "I will invite all our friends. I might as well. Besides, it is silly that I've been hiding this."

"Yay! And then we can go out to dinner afterwards," said Josephine with a smile.

"I certainly think it sounds like a good idea," said Grantaire.

"Alright."

They decided on this and the next week, Grantaire got everyone together. He was even able to convince Eponine and Combeferre to come over. However, he didn't tell anyone what was going on. Just that this was really important and that everyone had to come.

When they got there, a lot of questions were asked about Enjolras but Grantaire said he'd be there later. Technically, that wasn't a lie but the result probably wasn't what everyone was thinking. The surprised looks on everyone's faces were priceless when Enjolras' first performance finally came up.

Once the entire thing was over and done with, everyone waited in the lobby for Enjolras to finally come out. The entire friend was arguing over which dance they thought was best when Enjolras finally did come out.

Enjolras wasn't quite sure what to expect but he certainly didn't expect the shower of hugs and kisses and congratulations. He probably said thank you more times that night than any other time in his life.

And with the fact that he was dancer out among his friends, there wasn't a secret left in his life for Enjolras to tell. Everything was good. Everyone was happy. Months began to pass until finally a year had come and gone since everything.

Grantaire's and Enjolras' relationship was stable, both were happy, and Josephine was still enjoying living with them. It was all going great until a small variable came into play that Grantaire had never been thinking of.

Enjolras' parents.


	8. Meet The Parents

** AN: Finally uploaded it. Thank you as always for the reviews. I am so sorry for the longer periods between updates.**

* * *

The first time the mention of Enjolras' parents came up was when they were visiting Grantaire's parents grave. They had died a while ago in a car accident. They hadn't been the best parents but they had tried and R did miss them.

As he set the flowers that he'd brought onto the grave, Enjolras suddenly said, "I think I should tell my parents."

Grantaire started. "I didn't even know you still talked to them."

"We send letters and I call them around New Year's Eve each year but that's it," Enjolras replied simply. The tone of voice he used might as well have been one he'd use for a lower employee.

"Do you have to?"

"You don't have to talk to them R," Enjolras replied, his face softening at Grantaire's distraught look. "You don't even have to see them. I'm just saying that I think I'll call them up and tell them about us. It's been nearly a year."

"But what if—"

"We're not kids anymore Grantaire. If either my father or mother disapproves, there isn't anything they can do about it. I just want to tell them. I'd rather not keep it secret."

Grantaire sighed but nodded. He wasn't exactly fond of Enjolras' parents. He hadn't seen them in years, over a decade really, but he was still kind of afraid of them. They'd certainly been the strictest parents he'd ever met.

When they got home, and what had once simply been Enjolras' flat was home now, Josephine was in the kitchen with Eponine. Eponine was currently visiting and had been hanging out with Josephine a lot. Currently, it looked like they were making dinner.

"So what have you guys been up to all day?" asked Grantaire as he walked to the kitchen space.

"Cooking cooking cooking," said E with a grin. She then glanced over to where Enjolras had disappeared to. "Is he alright?"

"I think so. He's getting ready to call his parents."

"His parents?" Eponine said, her voice full of surprise. "I didn't even know he was still talking to them."

"Yeah well you're not the only one," replied Grantaire. "He's currently telling them about . . . well about us."

Over in the back bedroom as Eponine, Josephine, and R talked about this, Enjolras was sitting on his bed, the phone in his hands. He took a deep sigh and then slowly hit the buttons and clicked send. He could hear it ringing for a few seconds and then someone answered.

"Hello."

It was his father. Okay, Enjolras could do this. He took a deep breath and said, "Hey dad."

"Enjolras, I'm surprised," his father replied. "You don't usually call around this time. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine but . . . there's something that I think I should tell you."

"Alright." No emotion what so ever, as if he was waiting for a statistic. It wasn't really helping Enjolras' nerves.

"I'm . . . I'm in love."

Silence on the other end and then, "I'm surprised. I honestly didn't think you'd find anyone."

"Yes, well—"

"What's her name?" interrupted his father.

"That's the thing dad. It's not a girl."

More static. Enjolras bit his bottom lip, wondering if he'd end up getting yelled at or if the call would simply end. Instead, his father finally said, "Do I know the boy?"

"It's Grantaire."

"You mean that _drunkard_."

Enjolras winced at the way his father spit out the word drunkard, as if it was poison to his mouth. He tried to say something but before he could even open his mouth, his father was talking again.

"Please tell me if I'm wrong, and I hope I am, but this is the man that never learned how to grow up. Correct? The one that kept interrupting your studies because you'd have to go pick him up from another night of drinking? I bet he got into drugs to. Those type of people are—"

"He's not like that anymore!" Enjolras yelled out, stopping his father's spew of words. He didn't know it but his shout had been heard in the kitchen causing everyone to jump. "You already know he's gotten his act straightened up so why even bring up his past?"

"Because once an alcoholic, always an alcoholic. Besides, I'm sure he doesn't even return your feelings Enjolras. It's pointless to—"

"We've been dating for a year."

Not a sound was heard in the room until his father replied, "Enjolras, I'm honestly disappointed in you. If you want my advice—"

"I'm not calling to ask for your advice."

"Then why call?"

"Because I'd rather not keep secrets from you. I don't care if you disapprove or not though. I love Grantaire and that's not changing."

There was quite once more and then finally, "I'll tell your mother," and the call ended.

Enjolras slowly took the phone away from his ear and looked down at it. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and finally got up and went back to the kitchen. Everyone was waiting for him, worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you alright Enjolras?" Eponine asked.

"I'm fine."

"It sounded like it didn't go to well," Grantaire then said, his voice apologetic.

"Yeah, well let's just say it could've gone worse," replied Enjolras.

In response, Josephine came up and hugged him, saying, "It'll be alright. I'm sure they'll come around."

Enjolras smiled at the fact that she wanted to cheer him up but didn't reply to her words. He really didn't think his parents would come around.

* * *

After that call, two weeks passed. Enjolras honestly wondered if his parents would completely cut off contact with him. He wouldn't be surprised or really even hurt by it. Just a little disappointed that they couldn't see over the past.

Nevertheless, when he was least expecting it, he got a call while at work. Normally he didn't take personal calls at work but upon seeing it was his parents, he quickly answered it.

"Yes?"

"Your mother and I have talked about everything you said," came his father's voice, "and we'd like to have both of you over for dinner."

Enjolras was so shocked by this response he couldn't reply at first. Finally, he asked, "Really?"

"Yes. We'll . . . we'll try to get to know this new Grantaire better. At the very least so that our relationship doesn't have to be ruined."

Enjolras rolled his eyes at the word relationship but said, "Fine. Alright. Is it alright if we bring E with us?"

"E?"

"Josephine," Enjolras explained. They knew who she was, he told them at least about her through his letters. "She's . . . she's pretty much like a daughter to me now."

"So you've been living together then? The three of you?" asked his father.

"Yes."

Enjolras could hear a sigh on the other end before his father said, "Alright. It should be nice to meet her. Are you free for lunch this upcoming Sunday?"

"I should be."

"Then we'll see you then," replied his father and hung up.

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Enjolras wondered how he'd convince Grantaire to visit his parents with him as he started back on several case files he'd been overseeing. He had to work late that night so when he finally got home, R and Josephine were sitting on the couch watching TV and eating dinner.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. Long day?" asked Grantaire as Enjolras sat down beside him with a sigh.

He gave a tired smile and replied, "You could say that." Enjolras lapsed into silence then, watching the movie with E and Grantaire, occasionally picking off food from his plate. When the credits finally started rolling, he asked, "Are you busy this Sunday?"

"Nope," replied Grantaire.

"What about you Josephine? Got any plans with Gavroche or Jehan or something?"

"No, why?"

"How would you both feel about having lunch with my parents?"

"Oh no! No thank you very much!" cried Grantaire, jumping off of the couch.

Enjolras sighed, shaking his head at Grantaire's reaction. "Really R, it's only for lunch and I assure you, when they asked for you to come to lunch they meant for you to eat with them, not actually eat you."

"I wouldn't be so sure," muttered Grantaire arms crossed.

Josephine laughed and said, "If they're willing to try, you should try as well Grantaire. Come on, it might be interesting."

"Humph, interesting," muttered Grantaire, still in the same stance.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and stood up, wrapping his hands around Grantaire's waist and resting his head on Grantaire's shoulder. "Come on R. _Please_."

Grantaire faltered slightly but then quickly shook his head. "Nope not doing this."

"Please," Josephine then said, jumping up and wrapping her hands around her cousin's body. "Please?"

Grantaire made a strangled noise in the back of his throat but finally shook his head and said, "Fine. Be that way. But the moment things start to look like they're going to hell, I'm leaving."

"Thank you," replied Enjolras, giving R a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," he replied but Grantaire did seem to ease up upon the kiss.

Enjolras called his father again the next day and the plans were then official. He was a bit nervous about the whole thing, hoping that everything wouldn't simply blow up. He knew R was worried and that was understandable, but he hoped he wouldn't mess everything up because of this.

He didn't worry about Josephine though. Enjolras knew she would be fine and he was pretty sure his parents would at least take a small liking to her.

Enjolras' parents use to live in the city but now that they had retired, they'd moved to the countryside. Unlike most everyone else in his group of friends, Enjolras had been unexpected and come fairly late for his parents meaning they were a good deal older than everyone else's. His mother was already in her early seventies and his father was now in his eighties.

They were both still kicking, the thought of a nursing home not even going through their minds.

It took a little less than two hours for Enjolras to drive there, music playing in the background the entire way. They talked a bit but as they drew closer, their conversations were interrupted by longer and longer moments of silence which eventually became permanent.

Once the car finally rolled to a stop in front of the small house, Enjolras turned to Grantaire with a meaningful glance. "Play nice now."

"I will if they will."

Enjolras sighed but didn't comment and then looked into the backseat at E. "You ready kid?"

"Yep."

"Then let's go."

They got out of the car, Enjolras going first with Grantaire and Josephine behind him. He hit the buzzer and waited for someone to come to the door. It was his mother.

Grantaire hadn't seen Enjolras' parents in ages but he still wondered how he came from them. He remembered how he'd asked him several times if he'd been adopted too in high school. His mother was short, and though not bad looking for an older woman, had once had dark black hair, now gray, and brown eyes.

Only a few seconds later, Enjolras' father then appeared. He also had dark hair and dark eyes and was about as tall as his son, only bulkier. It was so odd, thinking of them as Enjolras' parents what with his curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and lighter build.

"Son."

"Dad," Enjolras greeted courteously. He took Grantaire's forearm, making the movement look natural when he was really forcing him forward. "This is Grantaire. You know him and this is Josephine."

"Hello," both Josephine and Grantaire said at the same time. Josephine stayed beside Grantaire, holding his hand. Once again, it looked like a natural position but she was really just making sure that R didn't try to move back and behind them.

"Nice to meet you," said Enjolras' mother. "Come in."

They walked in and were directed towards the sitting room. His mother gave a smile, a bit uneasy but calm as she said, "Lunch is almost ready. We can lunch in the sitting room."

"Alright," said Enjolras and sat down on the couch. His father sat in front of him in a large armchair as Grantaire sat next to Enjolras along with E who pushed herself onto the couch.

His father seemed to be analyzing R before he finally said, "You can call me Brian I suppose. You have been dating my son. You're a teacher aren't you?"

"Uh . . . yes sir," Grantaire quickly said, clearly nervous.

"You don't have to call me sir. You're an art teacher. Correct?"

"At a college, yes sir—yes," he said. "I have been for the past four years."

"And do you plan on staying there?"

"Yes. Unless a better job offer comes up but I doubt that even then I'd take it. Besides, I love the city to much and Enjolras' work is there," replied Grantaire.

Brian nodded and then looked at E. "I can see how you're related to him. How old you? Josephine wasn't it?"

"Yes," she said politely. "I'm nine now."

"Nine, good age. You do well in school I hope."

"She's a little genius," Enjolras put in.

"How so?"

"I'm not a genius," Josephine replied. "I just like math. It's comes easily to me and so does science. I like to read a lot to."

"What do you like to read?"

"All sorts of things but I love the classics. Like Shakespeare and Dickens and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I love all of them," she replied.

In response, Brian got up and went to a bookshelf behind him, pulling out a fairly thick book. "Have you ever read _Bleak House_ by Charles Dickens?" he asked.

"No but I've heard about it. I've wanted to."

"Well have this then," he said and handed her the book. It was easy to see that Enjolras was a bit surprised by this act. "You can keep it to. I don't need it. I probably need to start selling all of these books anyway."

"Thank you!" Josephine replied. A pleased look on her face. "You're a lot nicer than I thought you would be."

"Josephine!" cried out Grantaire as Enjolras' face turned red.

"No, don't chide her," Brian said with a small wave of his hand, utterly not phased by her words. "I'm not the most caring or understanding person. I'm not going to lie about that but I do enjoy meeting a new young mind every once in a while."

"I think you're nice enough," replied Josephine.

"Thank you then," he said and then turned to Grantaire. "I like your cousin. You I'm still not so sure about. You'll have to prove to me that you're worthy of my son which will take time."

Grantaire bit his lip and as Enjolras' mother walked in, he said, "I know you'll always see me as what I use to be. It's not something you can just forget. But I will show you how much I really do love your son. How much I care about him. You may never fully approve but at least allow me to prove that Enjolras means the world to me."

Brian gave Grantaire a small nod as Enjolras' mother offered him a cup of tea. He gratefully took it, glad to have something to do with his hands. It was a little awkward. No point in lying there, but at least Josephine seemed at ease.

Enjolras appeared to have eased up as well and on the outside, R calmed down a bit. However, as they made simple chatter, he swore he could feel the eyes of both Enjolras' parents on him at all times. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He'd have to go through a hell of a lot until they finally stopped looking at him like this, nevertheless actually approving of everything.

Thankfully, nothing was thrown and no one shouted during the whole luncheon which was good. When it was finally about time for them to go, they left and Grantaire couldn't help release the breath he had been holding.

"Come now R, it wasn't that bad actually," said Enjolras.

"Yeah, I had a good time," added E.

"Well you didn't have two pairs of eyes staring at you the entire time. I felt like a bug under a microscope or something."

Enjolras rolled his eyes and gave Grantaire a light kiss. "It could've been a million times worse than that. Be happy that all you had to worry about was staring eyes."

"That's not exactly comforting Enjolras."

"Grantaire, it's going to be okay. You understand? Everything will get better from now on," said Enjolras.

R sighed but smiled at Enjolras as they got back into the car. At first they drove in silence, Josephine staying silent in the back as she started to read the new book she'd gotten. However, after about thirty minutes, Grantaire said, "Hey Enjolras?"

"Yeah?"

"Just promise me one thing," said R, "the next time we see your parents will be a long way off."

"Haha, I'll try but I can't make any promises."


	9. Hear The Bells

Seven months then passed before the discussion of Enjolras' parents ever came up again. However, despite the amount of time that had passed, Grantaire was still not keen on seeing them again.

"Why do we have to see them? Please Enjolras, I really don't want to," whined Grantaire as they sat on the couch at home. Josephine wasn't there at the moment, hanging out with Jehan for today.

"R, let me explain _why_ I want you to see them first before you start begging on your hands and knees not to go."

"I'll have you begging on your knees."

"Grantaire," Enjolras replied, amusement and annoyance mixed into one at Grantaire's comment.

"Okay, sorry. But explain to me why we need to go over there again," R said.

Enjolras looked at Grantaire curiously, silent for a few moments. Finally, he said, "There's something that I want to tell them. Something very important."

Grantaire sighed, "And it clearly involves me. Just please, tell me what it is."

"It really depends on your answer to what I'm about to say," replied Enjolras, still being fairly cryptic. "I have something to ask of you."

"Well I kind of figured that," Grantaire said. "So what is it?"

Enjolras bit his lip and then leaned in close to Grantaire's ear. His voice soft, almost melodic, he whispered, "Would you ever marry me?"

Grantaire froze, those words definitely not the ones he was expecting. "You're not joking are you." It was a statement but still a hint of a question behind it.

"No, I'm not." When Grantaire still hadn't said anything, Enjolras continued, not at all worried by his silence. "I know it's sudden and I can understand if it's a no right now. I just wanted to keep the offer open for now."

"Yes."

"What?"

"I-I-I said yes," Grantaire repeated, his voice slightly shaky.

"Are you sure? You don't seem very sure."

"I'm positive. I just-I'm still a little surprised is all. Is it to sudden?"

"That's your choice. I will wait however long you want or we can simply not get married if that's what you desire. We have been dating for over a year and a half though. And we've known each other for over a decade besides that."

"When I yes, I mean yes," Grantaire said. "Are you sure though? Are you ready for this?"

"Of course," and there wasn't even a hint of uncertainty in his voice or face.

"What if I had said no though? How would you explain the wanting of seeing your parents again?"

Enjolras simply shrugged a small smile on his face. "I would've figured out something. So will you come with me to see my parents again?"

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes Grantaire. It wouldn't look good if you tried to run away from your soon to be in-laws."

Grantaire rolled his eyes but leaned in to kiss Enjolras then, letting it last and only slightly pulling away. "Fine, but realize I'm doing this because I love you so much."

"I know," murmured Enjolras as he pulled him into a kiss again.

* * *

They went that weekend, not having told anyone else of their plans. They wouldn't be gone to long and Josephine was staying with Gavroche and Courfeyrac for the rest of the weekend. Grantaire didn't like the whole idea of seeing Enjolras' parents again, even if it had been over half a year. Nevertheless, the thought of marriage made him giddy.

Enjolras drove to his parents' house at around four o'clock on Sunday. When they got there, his parents welcomingly opened the door and let them in. They first had an early dinner, talking about nothing much in particular. It was only when they were about to leave that Enjolras finally brought it up.

"Mother, father, there is something I need to tell you before we go."

Sighing, his mother said, "What is it Enjolras?"

"Grantaire and I are going to get married. We aren't sure when but we plan on it sometime soon. I simply wanted to inform you."

His father took a deep breath and then finally said, "I won't say I fully approve of this but I won't try to stop you. When do you think it will occur?"

"Sometime in the fall. That should give us enough time to plan everything," replied Grantaire. He hadn't spoken out that much during their visit but he felt that he should input at least something during this.

"We might be able to make," Enjolras' mother said. "Even if we don't come I'm sure it'll be a lovely time. Was that it?"

"Yes," replied Enjolras.

"Well it was nice seeing both of you. We'll talk to you later Enjolras," said his father.

Grantaire and Enjolras left then and the moment they were in the car, R yelled out, "We might? Are you serious? Their only son's wedding and they say they might be able to make it!"

Enjolras rolled his eyes at Grantaire's reaction. He probably should've been angry or sad at their reaction but he wasn't at all. He had pretty much expected this. "It's no big deal R."

"No big deal! I have half a mind to go back there right now and make them promise to come."

Shrugging his shoulders, Enjolras replied, "I honestly don't mind to much. It doesn't bother me. Besides, I thought you didn't like them. Why would you want them to come?"

"Because they're your parents!" replied Grantaire.

"I'm fine. There's no need for forcing them to come. Either they will or they won't. No big deal. I must admit, I'm a bit confused as to why you're acting like this."

"It just doesn't feel right. They are your _parents_," he repeated.

"It'll be okay. I promise," said Enjolras. "No need to get upset over it."

Grantaire frowned but relaxed in his seat. He shook his head and muttered, "But that's not what parents should say or do."

"I'm use to it," Enjolras simply replied. Sadly, it was obvious that it really didn't bother him. It made Grantaire a bit sad but he dropped the subject.

* * *

Around lunch time, Grantaire was at the college eating. Sometimes he and Enjolras would go out but today he was in court. After his classes, Grantaire would probably go and visit him but for now he ate in silence except for the occasional student that passed by.

Neither of them hadn't told anyone yet of their plans. However, there wasn't any rule made about when they would or wouldn't tell. They just hadn't so far.

Mulling it over in his head, R knew that he wanted to tell Eponine first. He wasn't sure when he should tell her though. Nevertheless, he decided to call her. If she picked up then maybe he'd tell her then. If the phone only kept ringing, then maybe a different time.

However, she picked up. "Hey Grantaire. What's up?"

"Not much. What are you doing right now?"

"Well you caught at the perfect moment. I'm having my lunch break right now. How is everything with Enjolras?"

"Well that's one reason why I called you," replied Grantaire a bit uncertainly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine! It's just that, well you see . . . we're uh . . . we plan to—"

"R, I'm not going to spend my entire break listening to you mumble. Just spit it out already."

"We plan on getting married!"

"Really? You're not pulling my leg or anything are you?"

"Of course not. We're aiming for some time in autumn," replied Grantaire.

"That's great then. Have you told anyone else?"

"No, you were the first that I even mentioned it to. I don't think Enjolras has told it to anyone else either."

"I won't tell then."

"I never asked you not to."

"I know, but I'm sure you both want to tell everyone yourselves. I am grateful that you choice me to tell first though Grantaire."

"Well yeah, you're my best friend," he replied with a grin.

Eponine smiled at that and they continued to talk until she had to get back to work which was good because one of Grantaire's classes was about to start. Though R didn't know it, when Eponine got home the first thing Combeferre told her was, "Enjolras and Grantaire getting married. Have you heard?"

Eponine laughed, saying, "Yes, Grantaire told me around lunch time."

"Enjolras said you'd probably be the first one R would tell. You know, Enjolras asked me to be his best man. I was pretty surprised but pleased with that."

"Really? That's great but I guess that makes Grantaire the bride. I wonder who is maid of honor will be," she said with a laugh.

"I'm sure he will choose you," replied Combeferre.

"Oh I don't know. He could choose anyone. I'd be fine with that. Besides, I was Cosette's maid of honor at her wedding."

"I am sure he'll choose you. I bet the idea just hasn't gone through his head yet."

* * *

Josephine was the next person that was told except Grantaire and Enjolras actually told her at the same time. They had already gone over how they'd both told Combeferre and Eponine. Enjolras didn't mention choosing Combeferre for his best man yet though.

It was after dinner and Enjolras was helping E with her homework when Grantaire came over and glanced at Enjolras. In the one look, he was asking if it was alright and in reply Enjolras' look said it was.

However before either could talk, Josephine said, "You're hiding something from me."

Grantaire rolled his eyes but said, "Yeah, we are but we're telling you know."

"I figured that. I knew you were keeping something from me but I didn't want to push you two if you weren't ready. So what is it?" she asked.

Enjolras laughed at her factual voice. He said, "Grantaire and I are planning on getting married in the fall."

Josephine's eyes lit up as she said, "That's wonderful! Can I be the ring bearer? Please please please!"

"If you want but don't you want to be the flower girl?" asked Grantaire.

"I want to be the ring bearer," she replied, arms crossed, her decision final. "Have Jehan be the flower girl. He'd like that."

Enjolras chuckled at that but said, "We'll ask him then, though it's not exactly common. Then again, if we were going with tradition, Grantaire would have to have a maid of honor since I already have a best man. Of course, he could have a man of honor if—"

"Wait, a what?" asked Grantaire, not completely following where Enjolras was going.

"A best man. I've asked Combeferre to be mine. If you wanted—"

"Oh! I feel terrible now!"

"What? Why?"

"I should've asked Eponine but I wasn't even thinking about that! She's my best friend and I've forgotten to see if she wanted to be my maid of honor. I am a terrible person!"

Josephine tried not to laugh at Grantaire who was making this a much bigger deal than it probably was. "I'm sure she's not angry with you—"

"But she might be! Oh she probably is. I should call her now!" and then Grantaire was up and running to find his cellphone only to realize that it was in his pocket after about a minute of searching.

Enjolras rolled his eyes as he watched R practically bounce up and down on the balls of his feet, waiting for her to answer.

"Eponine!" R cried out when she finally answered.

"Whoa there Grantaire! What—"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Wait-huh?"

"I'm so sorry! I should've asked you when I called you earlier but I just wasn't thinking of it! Will you be my maid of honor?" he repeated.

Eponine laughed and other end and said, "There's no need to say sorry. And yes, of course I will be."

A grin broke across Grantaire's face as he said, "That's great! I'm sorry for calling you at such an hour."

"Once again, there is no need to apologize Grantaire. Have a good night."

"You to Eponine."

* * *

As the weeks passed, Grantaire and Enjolras, sometimes together sometimes separately, told each and every one of their friends. They also both took the time to call up Feuilly, Bahorel, and Bossuet. All three promised to be there once a specific date was picked for the wedding.

Everyone was happy for Grantaire and Enjolras and slowly the entire thing came together. They actually ended up asking Gavroche if he wanted to be part of the ceremony and he said he wanted to be the ring bearer. However, of course Josephine was already the ring bearer but they quickly fixed that. They'd have two ring bearers.

Jehan also accepted being a flower "girl" and he was going to be one of the main people to help design everything. Cosette was also going to help with the designing and everything.

The final date was going to be September 29th. Besides their closest friends, there would also be a few other friends as well as a few family members of their friend's families. Cosette's step-parents for example, Valjean and Fantine, would definitely be there.

A few days before the wedding, Feuilly arrived; Bahorel and Bossuet wouldn't be able to arrive until the night right before the wedding. Feuilly was exactly as Grantaire had remembered, not having changed in the least bit.

He'd finally gotten into a college, not that he needed it in the least except for the actual diploma it would put in his hand. As he put it, he could finish all his classes sleeping.

They were all glad to have him there, it being several years since they'd last seen him. However, once he was caught up with everything, it was like he had never left. Once Bossuet and Bahorel got there, Grantaire couldn't help but imagine that he it would be a lot like their high school days, back when they had the group Les Amis de l'ABC.

Enjolras and Grantaire could've gone with traditional, all black suits but Cosette and Eponine had quickly decided that it wouldn't do. In the end, Grantaire was in a dark navy blue suit with a black tie and a dark green shirt underneath. In contrast, Enjolras did have on black slacks and a black jacket. However, he wore a red shirt underneath along with a maroon tie.

The entire wedding was a beautiful blend of dark, winter colors and bright, summer colors. Cosette and Jehan both did a wonderful job of making it so that it complimented both Enjolras and Grantaire and didn't clash at the same time as well.

Maurice, Eponine, and Joly worked on the catering part. Instead of having someone make it, they all worked on baking everything themselves. Some things they were told to either do or not do but overall they had free rain over everything.

It was pretty untraditional but absolutely wonderful in its design. Once Bahorel and Bossuet arrived, it felt like the entire family was back.

In the end, Enjolras' parents also came. Really, it probably made Grantaire feel better than Enjolras. Still, it felt more right having them there.

Not a single hiccup happened during the event though everyone thought Josephine and Gavroche were both pretty funny. Josephine held the ring that she'd give to R so that he could place it on Enjolras' finger. Gavroche held the other.

Both started out walking but it appeared that both wanted to get there first until they ended up running halfway down the aisle. Grantaire tried to hold in his laughter but it was pretty tough.

They made their vows and as they made their first kiss as a married couple, a single tear ran down R's face but it was gone before anyone could see it. The tear wasn't of sadness though. It was because if anyone had told him two years ago that he'd have everything that he had ever wanted and more, he would've thought they were crazy.

But he had Enjolras now and it made him happier than he could possibly believe. Grantaire had his amazing friends as well and he had a daughter as well. Yeah, they were technically cousins but Josephine had become his daughter. She'd also become extremely important in his life.

Everyone enjoyed themselves as well and were extremely happy for them. Many asked if they had decided where they were planning to go for a honeymoon and Enjolras and Grantaire always answered at the same time.

Here.

Would it be nice to go somewhere else for a while? Yes, but they both had to much here to just leave. Even though Courfeyrac had promised plenty of times that Josephine could stay with him, neither R or Enjolras wanted to leave her for a week or two. There was also both of their jobs to consider as well.

They were fine with this however, finding it all to be a good excuse so they could stay with their friends which was what they would've preferred to do anyway.

* * *

**AN: So sorry for the long wait but I hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to finally figure out what I wanted to do with it. There will be one more chapter after this and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to my followers, people who've favorite this story, and reviewers.**


	10. Epilogue

Slowly, time passed and everything fell into its place. Enjolras and Grantaire weren't a perfect couple but they were pretty close to it. Nevertheless, they did argue every once in a while. One rule about arguing that they always followed though was never in front of Josephine. They never wanted her to have to see that.

Two years after their marriage, Grantaire found out that not only was Eponine pregnant but also that she and Combeferre were getting married themselves. Once more, Feuilly, Bossuet, and Bahorel came back for that wedding as well.

Feuilly was on his way to becoming a scientist at the college he was going to. Whenever R heard from him, he was usually complaining about how easy the classes were since they were actually simple to him. R thought it was pretty funny seeing as most of the people in the class were probably struggling to just get a C.

Bahorel finally found a girlfriend as well. Grantaire wasn't sure if he'd ever meet someone that could put up with him but it seemed he had.

While Feuilly and Bahorel were both doing pretty well, Bossuet was having a harder time. After about three months of not having a home again, he moved back to Paris. He quit his job as a professor of literature at the college he had been currently working at and got a job at the same college as Grantaire. Eventually, after staying with Joly, he was able to get an apartment, one that he'd hopefully be able to keep this time if he stayed in better company.

When Eponine's child was finally born, a girl, Gavroche and Josephine immediately got attached to her. Her name was Dominique and E quickly gave her the nickname of Mika which was soon adopted by everyone else.

Once Josephine reached that age when girls start thinking of dating, Grantaire surprisingly wasn't the one to freak out over it. He knew that Josephine was a good girl and that there wasn't a reason to worry about her. However, Enjolras was probably the most protective a parent could be.

Everyone joked about how they wouldn't be surprised if Enjolras did background checks on every single boyfriend she got. Enjolras would usually glare in response.

Life was going well. Eventually, Enjolras made partner at his firm, Grantaire got a raise and began showing some of his work in local exhibits as well. Though not everyone's lives were perfect yet, they were all happy and glad to be with each other.

Nevertheless, just as all kids do, no matter how well behaved, Josephine got into her rebellious stage. She argued more with Enjolras than Grantaire, usually about times when she should be home and where she should or shouldn't go.

Grantaire had to admit, it worried him a bit. He even began to wonder if he had done something wrong, even though he wasn't the one who was usually being yelled at. All sorts of ideas just kept going through his head and all he could think of was what he might have done wrong.

It didn't last forever though. She began to apologize more for her behavior and eventually there wasn't a reason anymore for her to say sorry. Slowly, Grantaire and Enjolras both gave her more responsibilities and became a little more lenient in some things.

In return, she didn't talk back when they asked her to do something out of the norm or to cancel plans. She still hung out with Jehan and Courfeyrac and Gavroche and everyone else but she did have other friends now.

One day as Grantaire sat down beside Enjolras on the couch, he couldn't help but give a tired sigh. Without even looking at Enjolras he said, "I miss her."

"Who?"

"You know who."

"If we're thinking of the same person she'll be back by ten o'clock you know," Enjolras said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not what I mean. I miss my little Josephine. She's still her but . . . she's different. She's growing up and I don't want her to," admitted Grantaire sadly.

Enjolras returned his sad look and said, "No parent wants their kid to grow up. And that's what we are now I suppose, her parents. Believe me, I miss little E as much as you do."

Grantaire nodded in agreement and then dropped the subject. Neither of them really talked about this ever again until several months later.

Josephine was seventeen now. She was nearly an adult and R was really hoping she wouldn't be one of those kids to leave the nest the moment she could. Grantaire knew that if she did she'd come back frequently but he still hoped she'd stay a bit longer.

One night, he was nearly asleep, his breathing even as his lay next to Enjolras, arms wrapped around him. Despite this, his eyes flashed open upon hearing the sound of the bedroom door opening. He looked up only to see Josephine, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Silently, she moved to the side of the bed where Grantaire was. He sat up, trying not to move to much in case Enjolras was asleep but it appeared he wasn't and he pushed himself into a sitting position as well.

"Hey Josephine, what's wrong?" asked Enjolras, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up a bit more.

"Nothing really," she softly said, biting her bottom lip the way Grantaire did when he was uncomfortable or unsure. "It's just that . . . well I had a nightmare."

"Are you alright?" asked Grantaire as he pulled her close.

"Yeah but I was wondering if . . . well if you two were fine if I slept with you tonight."

Giving a soft smile, Grantaire nodded and said, "Of course we don't mind. Come here."

Pulling the blanket closer to herself, she slipped under the covers between Grantaire and Enjolras, both who quickly pulled her close. As sleepiness slowly took hold of R once more, he was reminded of when she was younger and Josephine would sleep beside him, not wishing to be alone.

Maybe not all of little Josephine was gone. Maybe the child in her and the adult could coexist. It made Grantaire smile as he fell asleep, arms wrapped around his daughter (for she was now his daughter) while his fingers interlocked with Enjolras'.

Everyone had sweet dreams that night.

* * *

**AN: Shorter than my other chapters but it is an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed it and the story as a whole. Thank you to the reviews, favorites, and followers. I really enjoyed writing this.**


End file.
